Decisiones del Corazón
by Kikyo-dono
Summary: Él es un chico que ha impuesto una capa de hielo sobre su corazón, ella una chica que lo ayudará a romperla, ¿será su amor más grande que el peso de la sociedad?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo, pero esta vez no voy a hacerlo sola, este un fic hecho por la grandiosa ETERNAL-VAMPIRE y mi persona (la perfecta narración hecha por ella, yo soy la de las ideas, xD).**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie nos pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.**

** … : Pensamientos.**

**(…): Aclaraciones, notas de las autoras y multiuso en pocas palabras.**

**&&&&&&&&: Cambio de escena.**

**Sin más que aclarar, esperamos que el fic sea de su agrado y que dejen su opinión.**

**Decisiones del Corazón**

**Cruce con el destino**

En el aeropuerto de Internacional de Japón se encontraba una joven que esperaba su vuelo impaciente. La espera en aquellos lugares normalmente no era mucha, más sin embargo se debía presentar media hora antes pues debían revisar su equipaje y darle el visto bueno. Pérdida de tiempo a su parecer pero tenía que aceptar que lo hacían para la protección de los pasajeros, aunque la posibilidad de que el avión fuera víctima de ataques terroristas o que fallaron los motores e indiscutiblemente terminará en el fondo del mar con todos sus viajeros adentro eran de una en un millón siempre tenían que estar precavidas. Claro que aquellos pensamientos solo lograrán que las personas la vieran extraño pues para su mala suerte como era costumbre había pensado en voz alta.

Su nombre: Kagome Higurashi, una joven de dieciocho años, larga y brillante melena color azabache tan hermoso cabello tenía que el firmamento la envidiaba por aquel don que se le había concedido, poseía unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos chocolate, una nariz respingada de tez del más hermoso blanco que alguien hubiese imaginado, unos labios finos y delgados, suaves como el pétalo de una dulce flor y con un color carmesí exquisito a la vista. Poseía una figura que nada tenía que envidiarle a las modelas solamente que ella gozaba de una ventaja en contra de ellas; ella podía comer lo que quisiera. Sus bien torneadas y firmes piernas seducían a cuanto hombre la viera, ocasionándole también diferentes problemas y situación graciosas

El motivo por el cual se encontraba de viaje era porque era uno que había esperado desde hacía dos años cuando viajo y vio por última vez a su madre ya que ella junto con su padre viajó en esa época para visitar a su familia en Arabia Saudita, claro que después de la muerte de su padre no pudo retornar a aquel místico lugar además de cuestiones económicas y sociales pues la familia de parte de su padre se negaba a que ella viajará por la diferencia de religiones y costumbres que aquel país poseía, ellos no deseaban que ella sufriera por culpa de alguna de las tradiciones.

Kagome no tenía mucho dinero pero con la ayuda de su familia paterna había podido completar sus estudios y a pesar de que acababa de entrar a la Universidad para comenzar su nueva carrera decidió visitar primero a su familia materna. Ella era descendiente de japoneses y árabes, aún así sus rasgos denotaban poco pero significativamente la semejanza con los árabes, poseía el conocimiento básico sobre el idioma y cultura de las tierras de Alá. Una vez en el avión durmió bastante tiempo, soñando con todo lo que podría descubrir y todas las aventuras que le esperaban por vivir en esa tierra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El cielo estaba comenzando a mostrar claramente que el sol pronto se escondería dando paso a una noche vez, creando un hermoso tornasol de colores, un apuesto joven observaba embelesado aquel espectáculo desde el jardín de su modesta casa (mansión), poseía una larga cabellera de color plateado como el hermoso astro que estaba a punto de saludarle como todas las noches hacía desde su nacimiento y que era su única confidente, sus hermosos ojos dorados y su pícara sonrisa creaban en el joven una aura misteriosa y a la vez atractiva, no necesito volver la vista cuando oyó pasos cerca de él, sabía a la perfección quien era y el porque de su visita

(…): Hijo, no puedes permanecer soltero toda tu vida, aún así si no puedes escoger tú a tu futura esposa como quería que hicieras para evitarme la molestia de ver un próximo divorcio, no tendré más opción que escogerla yo, pero de la cual no te podrás divorciar ni porque ella intente matarte, ¿entendiste Inuyasha? – le molestaba que intentarán controlar su vida, ¡por Alá! apenas si tenía diecinueve años, no entendía porque deseaban verle casado tan rápido si bien era cierto que todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies asimismo estaba consciente de que ese no era su meta en ese momento, él no deseaba casarse con alguien al que se le hubiesen impuesto el quería casarse por amor, si era cierto, aunque sonará ridículo como decía su hermano eso era lo que su corazón le dictaba

- Ajá – soltó despreocupado, no importaría cuanto se negará al fin y al cabo terminarían casándolo así que decidió seguirles la corriente, ¿qué ganaba con oponerse? - pero tampoco la escojas con toda la intención de hacerme sufrir, te lo agradecería – y continúo observando aquel único momento y que aunque volviese a ocurrir nuevamente jamás sería igual o tal vez el no lo admirase igual cada atardecer, aún no lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

-No tienes remedio, ¿no? – Preguntó resignado Inu no Taisho – La familia Sakr tiene prestigio, no lo arruines ¿quieres? – su hijo menor era un caso especial, era rebelde, siempre se había preguntado porque era así, porque no podía ser como su hermano Sesshoumaru que ahora gozaba de una buenísima reputación, poseía una buena vida, con dos esposas y tres hermosos hijos, porque él no podía ser así

- Como sea, voy a salir un momento, luego hablamos, ¿sí? – debía encontrar una salida a este tema o su padre lo hostigaría de nuevo y entonces no habría marcha atrás, su madre no se encontraba con ellos en ese momento así que no había quien lo salvase

- Como si tuviera derecho a opinar. – Dijo sarcástico una vez que Inuyasha saliera del recinto. Ojala Alá me ilumine y pueda conseguirle alguien que valga la pena, pero ya he recorrido media Arabia buscándole jovencitas y ya todas han sido rechazadas. Sólo que me la trajeran del cielo Pensó fastidiado, pero una fuerte imagen le atravesó la mente, había una familia que aún no había ido a visitar y si su memoria no le fallaba ellos poseían una hermosa hija al menos cuando él la conoció era hermosa ahora contaría con la edad de dieciocho años así que tomo un abrigo y salió con rapidez de su hogar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Dios! Creí que no llegaría. – Exclamó una cansada y sucia Kagome luego de tomar todo tipo de transporte incluyendo el camello para llegar hasta el pueblo natal de su madre.

Una vez en el corazón de la humilde ciudad, se dio cuenta que era observada por muchas personas que la veían como si hubiese matado a medio mundo y no era para menos pues no portaba la vestimenta tradicional del lugar y por la forma en que iba vestida en definitiva causaba revuelo entre las personas especialmente entre los hombres del lugar, en sí, su blusa rosa palo estaba bien ceñida a su cuerpo y su falda de mezclilla pues no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de aquellos hombres acostumbrados al tapado completo, por eso se colocó un velo junto con el yashmak por encima de la que usaba y se adentró entre la gente para preguntar por su madre. Cuando supo de su paradero, se dirigió hasta la casa que le habían dicho y llamó.

Una señora ya entrada en edad la recibió y la guío hasta la sala principal donde la dejo hasta la llegada de aquella persona tan querida, por unos momentos observo como todo el lugar había cambiado, tal vez no fuese mucho pero ante sus ojos el cambio era bien notado, conocía cada rincón de aquella casa (mansión) y podía notar hasta el más mínimo detalle; también sabía que la persona que la había recibido era su nana Kaede que desde pequeña la había cuidado pero luego de la muerte de su padre no se habían vuelto a hablar y era obvio que no la reconociera. Su progenitora tampoco la reconoció de momento pero cuando Kagome se quito el molesto velo su madre pudo divisar su rostro, al instante los ojos de ambas mujeres se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Kagome ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí, hija mía? – Preguntó Sara para luego observar a su hija y sonreír al observar cuan bella estaba.

- Ja, ja, ja. No sabes todo lo que me costó, tuve que preguntar por ti como Sara Higurashi y nadie sabía nada así que se me ocurrió preguntar por Sara Seryak y pues eso hizo más rápida mi búsqueda así que aquí me tienes – poco le importaba ahora todo lo que había tenido que buscar por hallarla, estaba feliz pues dos años lejos de ella había sido triste.

- Me alegra que estés de nuevo aquí, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, ¡oh! pero debes tener hambre y sueño – tomó con delicadeza la mano de su hija y con sumo cuidado la beso mientras le dirigía una hermosa sonrisa, gesto que Kagome contesto de igual manera.

- Oh, pues la verdad si madre, me siento un poco sucia y cansada – Dijo adentrándose en su hogar al tiempo que se comenzaba a despojar del yashmak pero fue interrumpida por su madre quien la veía inquisitoriamente y le pedía con la mirada quedarse un momento más con el traje pues siempre había deseado verla así aunque fuera por unos momentos así que desarmada acepto y prosiguió su camino hasta su recámara.

- Le pediré a una de las sirvientas que te prepare un baño, mientras tanto, yo te prepararé la ropa – sabía que dentro de la casa no sería juzgada así que optó por dejarla usar ropa cómoda como a su hija le gustaba.

- Ok – fue el único monosílabo que emano de los labios de la chica que se quedo cautivada al contemplar el hermoso jardín de su casa que a diferencia de hace dos años había cambiado radicalmente

- ¿Qué dijiste? – aquellas palabras la confundieron pues no entendía lo que su hija acababa de decirle lo que la obligo a volver sus ojos hacia su hija y observarla embelesada con aquel hermoso paisaje.

Como saliendo de su ensoñamiento, volvió hacia su madre que la veía curiosa – vamos mamá, no me digas que ya se te olvidó el inglés, quise decir que ya voy – al tiempo que una sonrisa mostraba toda su alegría.

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro, ya recuerdo, es que he pasado tanto tiempo aquí que a veces olvido mis otras costumbres allá en Japón. – Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa y retomando de nuevo el camino, siendo seguida cercanamente de Kagome que observa el lugar minuciosamente tratando de averiguar si habían hecho algún otro cambio en su ausencia.

Para cuando Sara regresó a la sala principal observó que tenía visita muy peculiar pues era de un hombre, rápidamente se bajó el velo y lo recibió con mucho respeto y educación ya que se trataba del importante Inu no Taisho Sakr.

- Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece señor? – Preguntó tomando asiento delante de él e invitándolo a que la imitara.

- Si mal no recuerdo Sara usted tiene una hija ¿cierto? Estoy buscando esposa para mi hijo y en verdad no he conseguido la apropiada. – Mintió para ocultar el poco interés de su hijo mientras se sentaba.

- En realidad sí, pero ella llegó hoy de Japón y en verdad no sé si esté de acuerdo con el matrimonio, recuerde que no tiene la misma costumbre que nosotros. – le advirtió la madre pues conocía el testarudo carácter de su hija e intentaba ahorrarle disgustos a aquella importante familia.

- Eso es algo que ella no tiene derecho a escoger, ¿recuerda? – Preguntó cortante y altivo – mientras sea hija suya la costumbre la ata a nuestras costumbres así que no intente defenderla – terminó la discusión esperando que ella le guiará hasta la hija para comunicarle del matrimonio con Inuyasha.

- Pues…sí es cierto, pero estoy segura que una muchacha como ella no llenaría sus expectativas, mi señor. – Respondió dudosa esperando que el hombre se rindiera

- Eso es algo que decido yo, mujer. Sí me permite conocerla, veré si lo que dijo es cierto – clamó a Alá porque ella fuera la que con tanto ahínco estaba esperando

- ¿Qué quiere saber de mí? – Preguntó Kagome que entraba en la conversación pero ya no llevaba el "disfraz" como solía denominar al yashmak, al contrario usaba unos jeans ajustados en la cadera y marcaban perfectamente su bien formada cintura y caían holgadamente y la franela manga corta con la que había viajado ya que aún no había tomado su baño porque no estaba listo

Sara se puso pálida al ver a Kagome comportarse de esa manera tan "irrespetuosa" como se le denominaría allá e Inu no Taisho se regocijó por dentro ya que esa jovencita se veía que pondría a Inuyasha con los pies en la tierra, en definitiva Alá había escuchado sus oraciones.

- En realidad joven, hablábamos de su futuro matrimonio. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Preguntó asustada observando a Inu no Taisho como si estuviese loco

- Lo he decidido, ella será la prometida de mi hijo y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta. – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para poder salir. Mientras las mujeres se habían quedado observando la puerta como algo realmente interesante, Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar pues con todo lo que acaba de pasar ni tiempo le había dado de protestar, observó a su madre en busca de una buena explicación.

- Bueno, Kagome, tienes una boda pendiente. – Le respondió seriamente su madre, no le agradaba la idea de que su hija tuviese que hacerlo pero eran las costumbres y ella no podía objetar así que decidió que se haría lo acordado

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntó sin creer lo que oía. – Acabo de llegar y ¿ya tú arreglaste un matrimonio? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – la ira la invadió por completo y comenzó a clamar maldiciones en inglés mientras caminaba como león enjaulado por la sala al tiempo que su madre se acomodaba en un sillón cercano y la observaba con tristeza.

- Juro que acaba de llegar, hija. No era mi intención que esto pasara pero la voz de una mujer no tiene tanta importancia como la de un hombre y por el bien de mi familia no puedo negarme – trataba de calmar la situación y por consiguiente la explosiva reacción de Kagome, ella había viajado hasta su casa para pasear y visitar lugares mientras convivía con ellos no para formalizar una relación y casarse

- Dios mío… "¿y ahora qué hago?" – Pensó llevándose una mano a la frente, jamás imagino que aquel viaje cambiaría por completo su vida ¿ahora que haría?

**Vuelvo y recalco: el fic ES COMPARTIDO y ETERNAL-VAMPIRE hizo prácticamente todo, así que si van a dejar review: o felicitan en plural o más que todo a ella, yo estoy aquí es de copia barata de inspiración, xD. Bueno, ahora, sí, mi frase típica que esta vez voy a compartir con ella: Esperamos que el inicio de este nuevo fic sea de su agrado y que dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	2. La Primera Impresión

Hola otra vez, pues como ya ven volvimos a aparecer, algo rápido pues la inspiración anda volando en el aire libremente ya que kikyo-dono tiene muy buena imaginación y no podía dejar de escribirla, bueno no deseamos entretenerlos con nuestras palabrerías, con ustedes señoras, señores, señoritas, jóvenes, niños y ancianos: el fic

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha & Cía no nos pertenecen ni nos pertenecerán sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi así que solamente nos basta con saber que nuestra historia es de su agrado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Juro que acaba de llegar, hija. No era mi intención que esto pasara pero la voz de una mujer no tiene tanta importancia como la de un hombre y por el bien de mi familia no puedo negarme – trataba de calmar la situación y por consiguiente la explosiva reacción de Kagome, ella había viajado hasta su casa para pasear y visitar lugares mientras convivía con ellos no para formalizar una relación y casarse

- Dios mío… "¿y ahora qué hago?" – Pensó llevándose una mano a la frente, jamás imagino que aquel viaje cambiaría por completo su vida ahora que haría

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

"**LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN"**

Las dudas la asaltaron gran parte de la noche pues su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que acaba de ocurrir, la sola idea de verse comprometida le aterraba ella era un espíritu libre sin presiones y que por sobre todo amaba su forma de ser, pero estaba segura que a partir de ahora su vida estaría siempre gobernada por un hombre

Bufó molesta consigo misma por no encontrar una salida a todo eso, después de tantas cavilaciones el sueño por fin la venció y así entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo decidió que sería mejor aclarar todo eso en la mañana con su madre, inconscientemente un nombre emano de los labios de la chica cayéndose profundamente en el abismo de los sueños – Inuyasha –

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas jugando traviesamente con las hebras azabaches casi azuladas de la joven que en ese momento luchaba por que el sueño no la abandonará pero sus intentos fueron en vano pues los rayos insistieron tanto que terminaron atormentándola obligándose a ella misma a despertar, perezosamente abrió los ojos y recorrió su habitación que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver por todo el asuntillo de anoche

Esos mismos pensamientos la hicieron levantarse y dirigirse al baño para asear su cuerpo y por ende despejar su mente al menos por un momento; cuando entró de nuevo en su habitación la encontró bien arreglada y el desayuno servido en una hermosa mesita de caoba que se encontraba al centro de la habitación – "Mi madre debió enviar a las sirvientas mientras me bañaba" – pensó para si misma mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos cojines que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa y comenzaba a desayunar

No podrían ser más de la diez de la mañana y Kagome se encontraba embelesada con el jardín de su hogar, oyó unos pasos pero no volvió la vista sabía de antemano quien era y que buscaba, suspiró pues aunque intentó toda la mañana evitarla no podría hacerlo para siempre – _Salam Aleyko_ Madre – inquirió la chica sin despegar su vista del despejado cielo azul lleno de nubes blancas – _Aleyko Salam_ – contestó la madre

El silencio se torno incómodo y su madre jugaba nerviosamente con el _yashmak_ blanco que llevaba, observó por el rabillo del ojo el comportamiento de su progenitora y sabía que algo muy malo tendría para decirle porque de lo contrario no arrugaría esa prenda como lo estaba haciendo, soltó un suspiro de resignación sabía que si ella no tocaba el punto su madre no lo haría – ¿Qué sucede madre? no has venido aquí para acompañarme a observar el cielo – la pregunta la pilló desprevenida pero sin poder ocultarlo más habló – Tienes razón no te puedo ocultar nada – sonrió tristemente pues sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir provocaría diferentes reacciones en Kagome

- Lo sé, pero no te desvíes del tema – escudriñó al tiempo que se voltea y quedaba frente a frente con ella, odiaba que le dijeran las cosas con la vista baja y con el dedo índice elevo la barbilla de su madre para verla directamente a los ojos, Sara no teniendo más opción continuó – Hoy en la mañana llamó Inu no Taisho para acordar que fuéramos a su casa a conocer a Inuyasha – tragó fuertemente al notar como aquella pequeña pizca de felicidad había sido sustituida por furia que sorpresivamente pudo controlar – Entiendo, ¿a qué hora debemos ir? – exhaló fuertemente mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la furia que estaba conteniendo, no debía desquitarse con su madre pues sabía que en el aquel país por más que su madre hablará, jamás la escucharían, eso era algo que amaba de Japón pero ahora no tenía más opción que ayudar a que el honor de su madre se mantuviera, pero no sería tan fácil, daría pelea y si el muchacho demostraba que aceptaría su forma de ser entonces le daría una oportunidad de lo contrario encontraría la manera de huir y regresar a Tokio.

- Debemos llegar a las 12 del mediodía pues desean que lleguemos a comer con ellos – Kagome la observó detenidamente al tiempo que soltaba una risita sarcástica – no se supone que las mujeres y los hombres no comen juntos – preguntó pues conocía a la perfección todo en cuanto a costumbres, tradiciones y reglas – así es pero esta es una ocasión especial y sabes bien que se hacen excepciones – contrarresto Sara al observar como su hija maldecía por lo bajo – se que no te gusta lo que esta sucediendo Kagome, pero déjame asegurarte que a mí tampoco – oh por Alá como deseaba que su hija jamás hubiera llegado o al menos no en ese momento, pero nada podía hacer pues al parecer su destino estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo

- Bien entonces iremos pero antes me gustaría ir al mercado para ver que puedo comprar al menos me ayudará a despejar la mente – contestó al tiempo que entraba en la casa para colocarse el _caftan _y el _yashmak_, salieron sin prisa pues iban con tiempo de sobra, pasaron por diferentes puestos y compraron diversidad de cosas, sin embargo un hermoso caftan de un rojo pasión con bordados de oro fino y algunos estampados de flores color blanco llamaron la atención de sus ojos chocolates, sin poder resistirse se acerco al lugar y comprobó que la tela fuera auténtica no lo pensó dos veces y lo compró sabía que le había salido algo caro pero realmente valía la pena

Sara no había notado que Kagome se había quedado atrás así que cuando volteó la vista se preocupó pues no la encontraba por ningún lado pero suspiró aliviada al verla sonreír tan abiertamente y como entre sus manos traía algo muy hermoso a simple vista, cuando llegó con ella le mostró extasiadamente su nueva indumentaria, lo que ninguna de las dos notó es que justo detrás de ellas un comerciante había dejado su carreta con toda su mercadería adentró y que el animal que conducía dicho carruaje era nada más y nada menos que un inocente toro

Kagome se imaginaba con el caftan y sonreía divertida mientras su madre aprobaba su compra hasta que un enfurecido resoplo y un golpe en seco a la tierra árida la tomo por sorpresa, algo en su interior le decía que no debía voltear a ver y salir corriendo del lugar; pero su cuerpo no respondió y por inercia volteó la vista encontrándose con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre que no la veían dulcemente como hubiese deseado

Así que por instinto hizo lo que cualquier persona coherente haría, salió corriendo como alma en pena, grave error, pues fue en ese momento que el toro en un movimiento brusco logró soltarse de la carreta y comenzó a correr a Kagome frenéticamente, corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas tropezando con infinidad de personas, algunos al ver el porque de su sofocante carrera optaban por lanzarse al estilo matrix para escapar y algunos otros hacían galas de que las clases de gimnasia y aeróbicos que funcionaban (eternal-vampire: no estamos seguras si allí lo practican pero en nuestro fic si kikyo-dono: dejen que la imaginación fluya libre y desordenadamente, xD)

Después de horas de persecución logró desaparecer del perímetro de búsqueda de aquel hermoso animal, se encontraba escondida en un callejón tratando de controlar su respiración cosa que no mucho le funcionaba, comenzó a retroceder poco a poco hasta que sintió que uno de sus pies estaba empapado y el otro machucaba algo aguado y posiblemente húmedo dirigió sus ojos hasta sus pies y notó que estaba parada sobre pedazos de carne y había botado un recipiente con agua – Mis zapatillas están arruinadas – no se dio por enterado de lo que había hecho hasta que unos gruñidos la hicieron voltear temerosamente rogando a cualquier Dios, Alá, Buda o ser sobrenatural que la escuchará y que la salvará.

Al parecer los dioses se habían ido de vacaciones o simplemente la habían ignorado pues detrás de ellas había una enorme manada de perros que al parecer no les gustó la forma en que Kagome había arruinado su almuerzo – esto no puede ser peor – mal augurio del cual después se arrepintió pues encontró a cierto amiguito perdido detrás de la jauría, no perdió tiempo y echo a correr de nuevo como pudo

Sara observaba anonadada como había quedado el lugar por donde, según versiones, su hija había pasado, todos los puestos estaban semi o totalmente destruidos algunas personas ayudaban a otras a arreglar los puestos, al tiempo que otros ayudaban a los pobres ancianitos a regresar su columna a la posición original para que dejarán de parecer origami

Mientras que en una enorme mansión, para ser más específicas, en el comedor un chico de cabellos plateados recorría el lugar como león enjaulado y con una visible mirada irritante, su padre se encontraba sentado con los brazos sobre su pecho y la mirada pérdida en algún punto interesante en el frutero, su madre no hacía más que observarlo y reír por lo bajo ya que aquella situación era muy graciosa – esa chiquilla ¿qué se cree? – exclamó furioso Inuyasha – no sabe que no se debe hacer esperar al prometido – la ira lo cegó por un instante y tomo con fuerza el brazo de vidrio estrellándolo en la pared, su madre parecía no inmutarse ante aquel acto al tiempo que Inu no Taisho hacía esfuerzos por no reírse de su hijo – Cálmate hijo, de seguro les ocurrió un contratiempo, no te desesperes – intentaba en vano calmar el explosivo humor de su hijo, sin embargo a él también comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho de que eran las dos de la tarde y no había rastro de ellas y eso que habían llamado a la casa y les habían asegurado de que ellas habían salido desde las once de la mañana

No muy lejos de aquel lugar una jovencita corría despavorida por cuanto lugar pudiese para perder a sus depredadores, fue tal su desesperación que entró a un establo donde se encontraban unos camellos al parecer de gente adinerada pues estaban bien cuidados, no divago más en sus pensamientos pues ciertos trotes y sonidos la hicieron recordar el como había llegado allí, no le dio tiempo ni de gritar pues los camellos al ver lo que se avecinaba comenzaron a hacer alboroto atemorizando más a la pobre Kagome que ya de por si cargaba los nervios destrozados, observó que había una puerta de salida, pero fue un grave error el abrirla, pues los camellos no tardaron en salir despavoridos de aquel lugar

Inuyasha estaba tan desesperado que en un acto de relajarse decidió salir afuera a tomar aire – Creo que lo mejor será enviar a alguien a buscarlas – afirmó el padre observando a Izayoi, la cual sonrió demostrándole que podía contar con su apoyo, volvió la vista para saber sobre la decisión de Inuyasha pero éste no emitió sonido alguno – ¿Inuyasha? – volvió a llamar, intento averiguar cual era el rostro de su hijo pero un alboroto en las afueras de su hogar le llamaron la atención, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar tremenda escena

Los camellos que tenían en el establo se encontraban corriendo frenéticamente por el jardín destruyendo todo cuanto se interpusiera en su camino, seguido de una enfurecida jauría y por último un enorme y al parecer molesto toro, todos en consecuencia o al parecer siguiendo o siendo dirigidos aún no estaba seguro por una muchacha, Inu no Taisho observó nerviosamente por el rabillo del ojo a Inuyasha pues él ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al observar como su hijo veía fascinado a aquella muchacha – "Es hermosa" – pensó Inuyasha pero su rostro volvió a endurecerse al notar como la estampida había destruido el hermoso jardín de rosas que con tanto esmero había creado, la ira se calaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, sus padres no hicieron más que retroceder pues lo que seguiría no sería nada bueno

Kagome corría como cualquier ser divino la ayudaba (alguno que se hubiera dignado a ayudarla), sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle y le quemaban debido al esfuerzo que hacía, su caftan estaba algo rasgado (por no decir que ahora parecía vestido de noche en tiras) de pronto todo su mundo desapareció al observar a un joven de ojos ambarinos posarse enfrente de ella y observarla fijamente, por un instante se perdió en aquellas lagunas de sol, pero un sonido de trotes la hizo recordar que estaba haciendo, corrió sin detenerse cuando sintió como si flotará no podía explicar la razón pero sentía una calidez única en todo su cuerpo para ser más específicos en la cintura, se sentía en el cielo, un momento, eso significaba que – POR DIOS ESTOY MUERTA – gritó asustada, veía por todas partes intentando entender que había ocurrido pero notó como cientos de hombres intentaban calmar a aquellos demonios que la perseguían, alzó la mirada y se perdió una vez más en aquellos discos que le fascinaron desde el primer momento, vio aquel semblante de preocupación y belleza único a su parecer, le maravillaba ese ser, acababa de despertarle curiosidad por saber quien había sido su salvador para agradecerle como se merecía un ángel como él

Pero sus pensamientos fueron borrados abruptamente con el comentario de aquel sujeto –TONTA ¿POR QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE ANDAS? MIRA COMO HAS DEJADO EL JARDIN – vociferó molesto, aquella imagen de señor perfecto se borró inmediatamente de su mente y al mismo tiempo miles de adjetivos despectivos abarrotaron su mente – AL MENOS ¡TRATA DE SER SUTIL, BRUTO, NO VES QUE ME VENIAN PERSIGUIENDO UN RESTO DE ANIMALES! – exclamó en igual tono, se dirigieron miradas de odio y reproche. Sus padres se acercaron para oír su conversación pero se sorprendieron al ver como una mujer le alzaba la voz a un hombre, especialmente porque era Inuyasha, - "talvez" – pensó emocionado y preocupado Inu No Taisho – "las cosas cambien" – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando dos voces se volvieron a oír – MOCOSA ¿NO TE ENSEÑARON RESPETO HACIA UN HOMBRE? – ¡PREFIERO RESPETAR A UNA MULA ANTES QUE A TI! – si talvez algún día se arreglarían, para ese momento la madre de Kagome ya se había unido al público espectador de tan singular pelea

Solo esperaban que las cosas marcharan bien, pues al parecer habría muchos problemas en el camino de aquellos jóvenes que en ese momento hacían gala de su amplio vocabulario dejando a más de uno perplejo por la senda de insultos que se proferían…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno y con esto terminamos el segundo capitulo

Pasamos a responder reviews

**Han-ko**

**Dense-Kagome**

**INUKAN**

**Laurablack**

**Sandrika**

**CaritoAC**

Buenos esperamos sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar reviews nosotras aceptamos de todo: comentarios, saludos, amenazas, chicos cualquier cosa será bienvenida, nos despedimos esperando volver a leernos, chao y hasta el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan porque se titula **"El día de nuestra boda"** (E.V.: me encanta dejar con la intriga y a ti? K.D.: )

Matta ne!


	3. Conociéndonos

Hola otra vez, pues pedimos disculpas por el retraso pero ustedes mejor que nadie comprenderá que a veces la inspiración simplemente pues no llega y tarda un poco, así que esperamos que estos capítulos juntos puedan servir como una forma de disculpa

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha & Cía no nos pertenecen ni nos pertenecerán sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi así que solamente nos basta con saber que nuestra historia es de su agrado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Conociéndonos**

A pesar que Inuyasha estaba sumamente "entretenido" con su "amena" discusión con Kagome, se dio cuenta que muchos curiosos (Kikyo-dono: creo que nadie se salva de eso) veían a través de ventanas y escondrijos improvisados la escena, era casi seguro que tendrían un gran festín de chismes para después, sobretodo las mujeres que al parecer no tenían nada mejor que hacer (pensamientos de un machista Inuyasha, para aclarar). En ese momento recordó que todavía tenía a una colérica niña al frente que había osado a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle de todo menos algún halago. Sin pensarlo dos veces y al ver como la muchedumbre se reunía aún más, trató lo más disimuladamente posible de detenerla.

- Oye Mocosa – intentó ser cortes pero irreversiblemente solo lograba encender más la furia que se comenzaba a hacer visible en el rostro de la chica – deja de hacer tanto escándalo, arreglemos todo pero adentro. – Masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? – Lo retó ella, paciencia es la que ya casi no tenía y de seguro si continuaban volvería a lanzarle una sarta de improperios

- Porque date por muerta, literalmente hablando, si no lo haces – Amenazó serio.

Kagome ya tenía más que suficiente con lo que había pasado. Había perdido su nueva y costoso caftan, roto su vestido, el velo sabría Dios, Alá o quien fuese donde habría quedado. Y estaba prácticamente descalza porque sus zapatillas no eran específicamente "todo terreno". En ese momento lo que menos quería era servir de entretenimiento a una sociedad tan retrasada, entre sus divagaciones, pensaba si accedía o no a lo que le pedía el hombre que tenía el frente, sabía que su desobediencia podía traerle problemas a su familia pero que culpa tenía ella de que semejante bestia la tratare de esa manera, justo en ese momento llegó hasta ella su madre. Inuyasha se sintió extraño, no entendía pero el rostro de esa mujer ya lo había visto con anterioridad…

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó su madre con la respiración entrecortada, ya que se le había hecho muy difícil seguirle el paso a Kagome y a la jauría de animales que la perseguían.

- Más o menos – Le respondió su hija mientras volvía su mirada a su progenitora.

- Un momento. – Interrumpió Inuyasha incrédulo donde el asombro estaba más que claro en su rostro. – Tú… - Empezó a decir inseguro, rezando porque hubiese escuchado mal. - ¿Tú eres Kagome Higurashi?

- Veo que ya se conocieron – Dijo Sara muy alegre, ajena a lo que se había formado hace unos minutos aunque por el rostro pálido de los jóvenes sabía que su encuentro había sido muy emocionante (aún dudamos de que este bien la señora)

Kagome dedujo lo que estaba pasando pero se negaba a creerlo y por la mueca que mostró Inuyasha se dio cuenta que seguramente estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Tú eres Inuyasha Sakr? – Preguntó con el corazón a punto de salirse por la boca de la intriga que tenía.

-¿Y supongo qué tú eres mi "encantadora" futura esposa? – Preguntó con la ira apenas controlada.

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí - Pensó Kagome alarmada.

Intentó ver a su madre para que ella le dijera que estaba en un error y que ese hombre no era con el que iba a convivir el resto de su vida, que quizá todo era un malentendido. Pero para su desgracia Sara estaba en absoluto silencio y con un semblante de preocupación que observaba a su hija con una mirada de desolación.

-Odio mi existencia. – Masculló para darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar por una dirección que la llevase en forma contraria de donde estaba Inuyasha.

- ¡Hey! ¿ENCIMA DEJAS A UN HOMBRE CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA? – Le preguntó Inuyasha indignado con un tono de voz exageradamente alto porque Kagome no llevaba tanto trecho. Ella sólo se volteó para que con su gélida mirada se quedará probando el hielo, estaba molesta aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía, continúo insultando por lo bajo, en inglés, sabía que de esa manera nadie le entendería pero es que ese sujeto la exasperaba

-Escucha, deja el papelito de macho dominante que no te sale. – Le espetó con rabia. – Soy un ser vivo Y HUMANO tan DIGNO como el de la especie masculina, por tanto tengo igualdad de derechos. Y antes de que me interrumpas… - Dijo al ver la intención de Inuyasha de responderle. – Espero que te envenenen en la boda para que no sufras tanto porque con lo que a mi respecta, vas a tener que mover cielo y tierra para dominarme. – Amenazó seria mientras se daba vuelta y se iba.

-Niña malcriada... - Masculló resentido, pero su vista gozó de un gran espectáculo pues al momento de voltearse y comenzar Kagome con su caminata de regreso a casa le brindó la suficiente vista para que se deleitase con sus perfectas piernas que habían quedado descubiertas en la carrera - hermosa, pero salvaje - pensó embelesado Inuyasha – me gusta, pero ya veremos quien se doblega a quien – soltó al viento, al tiempo que se volvía hacia el interior de su hogar en espera del siguiente encuentro

Luego de que Sara diera sus respectivas disculpas a la familia Sakr, fue detrás de su hija con la esperanza de encontrarla en casa. En su búsqueda la acompañaba Shippo, un sobrino muy amable que se había ofrecido a acompañarla a ella y a su hija al mercado, pues, las mujeres no podían andar solas. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sara se alegró de ver a su hija totalmente cambiada pero lo que le extrañó es que llevaba una maleta en su mano.

_-Marhaba_ hija. – Saludó Sara. - ¿Por qué la maleta?

-Nome voy a unir a ese idiota por el resto de mis días. – Explicó Kagome. – No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para volver a Japón, yo me largo de aquí. – Dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-No, no puedes. – Le respondió su madre, deteniéndola por un brazo – no sé que fue lo que pasó pero por ningún motivo puedes irte, el matrimonio ya está arreglado y si deshonramos de esa forma a su familia, caeremos en desgracia. – Explicó con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué me case con alguien que odio? – Le preguntó Kagome harta de esa sociedad.

-Mira, vamos a hacer algo ¿sí? – Explicó tratando de parecer lo más razonable posible. – Tú te casas con ese hombre, pones tus limitaciones y si de verdad no es para ti, pues, le haces la vida imposible para que él se quiera divorciar de ti. – Dijo pausadamente.

-Déjame ver si entendí.- Pidió Kagome. - ¿Yo no puedo solicitar el divorcio? – Preguntó incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no, eso sería, pues, insensato porque una mujer no tiene tal privilegio. – Respondió Sara muy tranquila.

-¿QUE PESTE DE SOCIEDAD ES ESTA? – Exclamó encolerizada.

-Kagome, por favor… - Pidió su madre con súplica.

-Muy bien, muy bien… - Dijo resignada. – Me casaré pero tanto tú como él que se atengan a las consecuencias. – Concluyó seria.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, uno pensando en lo desagradable que sería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de aquel psicópata, idiota, estúpido, macho dominante e infinidad de dulces apodos que se le ocurrían hacia el susodicho, terminó cayendo rendida en la suavidad de las colchas blancas y rojas que la envolvían dulcemente como suaves pétalos de rosas

Inuyasha se encontraba en iguales condiciones, sus pensamientos abordaban la forma tan salvaje de ser de Kagome pero aún así, era hermosa, sacudió su cabeza con desesperación – que me estás haciendo chiquita – dijo al tiempo que rememoraba cada delicado centímetro de su cuerpo, una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en el rostro del joven y con esos pensamientos se entrego al mundo de los sueños

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquel incidente, al tiempo que habían existido otros encuentros menos emocionantes, Kagome se sentía cansadísima estos últimos días le había tocado a su madre y a ella junto con la mamá de Inuyasha, Izayoi, quien por cierto le pareció encantadora, visitar cuanto lugar pudiesen para que la boda fuera perfecta, le había tocado ver desde tenedores para la comida hasta lencería para ese día (un verso sin esfuerzo)

Estaba molida, su cuerpo no respondía y estaba temiendo que ya no volviese a reaccionar, lo que le alegraba de todo eso, era que al menos el salvaje de Inuyasha no se había aparecido y eso la mantenía tranquila, llegaron a la casa de los Sakr para poder descansar al menos un tiempo porque aún le faltaba ver algunos detalles de la ceremonia

Izayoi las invitó a hospedarse en alguna habitación de la mansión pues por la hora no creía que fueran a llegar a su casa, así que tanto Sara como Kagome aceptaron gustosas pues ellas tampoco creían que llegarían al menos en todos sus sentidos, Izayoi se acerco a un grupo de muchachas que se mantenía al tanto de la limpieza del hogar – por favor acompañen a nuestras invitadas a sus respectivas habitaciones – mientras ella se despedía como era debido y caminaba hacia el despacho donde en definitiva se encontraría su esposo

Las jóvenes sonrieron y las invitaron a que las siguieron mientras les indicaban que había en cada habitación ya que se quedarían a dormir y era mejor que lo supieran a que tuvieran que pasar por una vergüenza

-esta es su habitación señora – comentó la más grande las empleadas

-es hermosa – dijo Saramientras observaba la habitación y se despedía de su hija, no le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a ese lugar

Después de aquello todas las sirvientas se retiraron dejando a Kagome únicamente con una jovencita que si no calculaba mal tendría su misma edad, hermosa de cabellos negros lisos hasta la cintura, de tez blanca como la leche y de hipnotizantes ojos negros; su vista se desvío al notar que se detenía al frente de una puerta de caoba bien barnizada, con perilla dorada – esta será su habitación señorita – decía al tiempo que le abría la puerta para que pudiera descansar como era correcto pues ella les había acompañado en el viaje y sabía que estaría agotada – muchísimas gracias Kikyo – una sincera pero cómplice sonrisa y un brillo extraño apareció en su rostro y Kagome devolvió el gesto un poco nerviosa, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, su habitación se encontraba al final del pasillo

Se recostó en la puerta y guió sus ojos por su ahora habitación, de lado izquierdo se encontraba un mueble esquinado en el cual se podían encontrar diversidad de figurillas de cristal y arcilla, siguió y encontró una pequeña chimenea la cual le brindaba un calor especial y refrescante a la habitación, al lado de esta un sillón, pequeño pero cómodo al parecer, a su lado una lámpara de por lo menos metro cuarenta de altura, adecuado para la lectura (otro verso sin esfuerzo), en la siguiente pared se encontraban las puertas corredizas hechas totalmente de vidrio las cuales eran cubiertas por unas hermosas cortinas que escondían perfectamente el interior del cuarto de las vistas curiosas, frente a las puertas estaba una cama matrimonial que era de caoba fina tallada con decoraciones elegantes, el dosel colgaba de un armazón que se apoyaba en cuatro postes colocados en las esquinas de la cama, los doseles estaban primorosamente bordados combinando diseños elegantes, adornos fantásticos y bello colorido. Al lado de la cama se encontraban dos mesitas de noche hechas de la misma caoba que la cama haciendo un perfecto juego, toda la habitación estaba tapizada con una hermosa alfombra

La gran alfombra y las cortinas estaban hechas al estilo _kutch y kathiawar,_ en los que el punto de raso está decorado con motivos florales insertados con piezas de material reflectante, Kagome desvió su mirada al lado derecho de la habitación y pudo notar que había un gran mueble dentro la pared, ahí estaba lo que tanto deseaba encontrar una televisión, un radio modesto, dvd, vhs, algunos libros, Cd's y películas para el aburrimiento, entre las puertas exteriores y la cama se encontraba una puerta de color blanco, camino cautelosamente hasta ese lugar y giró la perilla encontrándose con un gran closet, adentro se encontraba todo tipo de caftanes y zapatillas como pudiera imaginar, muy a pesar de que no eran sus normales vestimentas no podía negar que le gustaban, pero un pequeño detalle le llamó la atención también había todo tipo de ropa para hombres, no le tomó importancia pues supuso que lo tenían por precaución pues nunca se sabía quien les visitaría y tenían que estar preparados

Salió sorprendida por los detalles tan exactos que se le habían dado a esa habitación – si así son las habitaciones de los invitados me preguntó como serán las principales – su vista se fijó al lado contrario de la cama, camino y se encontró con otra puerta de igual color, entró despacio y pudo notar que era el baño, al fondo se encontraba la ducha, con puertas corredizas, equipada con agua caliente y una bañera de acero esmaltado del lado derecho, el sanitario se encontraba algo escondido al lado izquierdo de la ducha y el lavamanos estaba enfrente de la bañera, enfrente de la puerta pudo ver un pequeño closet con toallas limpias y con un delicioso aroma, salió y sonrió encantada con aquel lugar que, irónicamente, tenía un gran parecido con su habitación, solo que la suya poseía una mesita de roble entre la cama y la chimenea y tenía regados varios cojines de todas las formas y colores

Sentía pesado su cuerpo, así que decidió darse una ducha rápida para poder dormir un poco antes de la cena, no era muy tarde pero tampoco temprano, aún así el sol matizaba de los diferentes tonos rojos y naranjas la habitación, entró al baño y puso el pestillo para tener mejor privacidad; se desvistió lentamente pues no tenía prisa, se metió a la ducha y prendió la llave

Sentía como el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo acariciándolo y masajeándolo, el baño no tomó mucho tiempo, terminó y coloco la toalla en su cuerpo, al tiempo que con la otra comenzaba a secar su cabello, estaba cansada, esa noche ocurriría el primer paso para su matrimonio, la celebración de parte de las mujeres y los hombres, algo como una despedida de soltera/o a su parecer, sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido desde que había llegado al aeropuerto, pero no tuvo tiempo que continuar desempolvando sus recuerdos pues la figura demasiado conocida de Inuyasha la veía fijamente – ¿me puedes decir QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? – la vergüenza y molestia se estaba haciendo cada vez más visible y era obvio que Inuyasha estaba disfrutando de aquel espectáculo

No esperaba encontrarla en aquel lugar, al menos no aún, no podía apartar la vista de su hermosa figura aun cuando ésta era cubierta por una a su parecer, molesta toalla, dejando solamente al descubierto sus firmes y largas piernas hasta la mitad del muslo, reaccionó cuando oyó su amable pregunta – ¿De qué estás hablando? Está es mi habitación – inquirió molesto por semejante falta ante su persona

En definitiva ese día no podría empeorar, así que hizo lo único consciente que podía – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó

Se tapó los oídos pues Kagome poseía un agudo muy bueno, las respuestas no se dieron a esperar y la mayoría de los habitantes ya se encontraban en aquella habitación creando un gran espectáculo en el cual ella era la estrella principal – que sucede hija – preguntó curiosa y despreocupadamente Sara al ver la situación en la cual se encontraban ahora los dos jóvenes – ¿que qué me pasa? – estaba histérica y molesta al ver la falta de consideración de parte de su progenitora – si, dime cual es el problema – inquirió aumentando la ira de Kagome – ¿qué hace él aquí? – decía al tiempo que señalaba con su dedo índice hacia el nombrado – oye – farfulló molesto – no te vuelvas a atrever a señalarme – gritó, era cierto que se veía hermosa pero ese lado tan salvaje le sacaba de sus casillas – además – agregó ganándose la atención de todos los presentes – esta es MI habitación – dijo haciendo énfasis en el pronombre propio

La piel de Kagome se volvió de un color más blanco que la nieve y miró de soslayo a su madre al tiempo que comenzaba a comprender todos los gestos tan extraños que le habían estado haciendo en especial Kikyo – bueno, eso es cierto – contesto el padre de Inuyasha rompiendo con esto el incómodo silencio que se había formado – y si es su habitación me pueden decir ¿Por qué diablos me enviaron aquí? – masculló mientras intentaba no armar una gran escena enfrente de los sirvientes no fuera a hacer que pensarán mal de su familia y era lo que menos deseaba – bueno…- contestó nerviosamente la madre – estás a un día de casada, pequeña, es tiempo que de comiences a convivir con tu esposo y que mejor forma que comenzando a dormir con él en su habitación – intervino la madre de Inuyasha al ver que Sara no lograba formular una explicación coherente ante la grandiosa versatilidad del carácter de su futura nuera

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia – primero, aún no estoy casada con él; segundo, no soy una niña; tercero, no tienen derecho a hacer dormir con él antes del matrimonio; y cuarto, quiero mi propia habitación antes que dormir con este demente salvaje – soltó de un solo al tiempo que dejaba atónitos a la gran parte de los presentes (metiches) – uno, tienes toda la razón aún no estás casada conmigo; dos, por si no te has visto en un espejo aún eres una niña; tres, claro que tenemos todo el derecho de hacerlo, recuerda que aquí se hace lo que el hombre quiera y tú no te salvas; y cuatro, yo tampoco tengo ánimos de dormir con una chiquilla salvaje como tú – le contrarrestó Inuyasha dejando a Kagome roja de la cólera pues le había contestado todo y no le dejaba motivo alguno por el cual alegar

Los demás espectadores se veían entre ellos y a los protagonistas mientras ocultaban sonrisas cómplices – bueno, no es para tanto – finalmente dijo alguien que Kagome con seguridad no conocía – además bestia, deberías estar agradecido de poder dormir con semejante belleza – inquirió con sus azules orbes al tiempo que recorría el cuerpo de la susodicha, Inuyasha bufó molesto al notar que su gran amigo había llegado a visitarlo – Feh, que haces aquí lobo, creí que estarías en Italia por el negocio de tu padre – trató de desviar la vista del chico de Kagome – cierto pero veo que volví en buen momento – contestó sin quitarle los ojos de encima, logrando que el sonrojo de Kagome creciera aún más

Fue hasta ese momento que Kagome recordó que lo único que cubría la desnudes de su cuerpo de los profundos ojos del chico era la diminuta toalla, se sonrojo furiosamente al darse cuenta de ello y trató desesperadamente de que por algún motivo alguna de las mujeres se diera cuenta de ello y se fueran, pero el único que pareció percatarse de aquello fue la persona que menos se hubiera imaginado – bueno, el espectáculo ya se terminó así que pueden retirarse – masculló Inuyasha al notar como todos comprendían el porque del azoramiento de la chica y comenzaban a devolverse a sus actividades a excepción del chico que continuaba en la habitación – Oye Kouga ¿Qué no me oíste? – musitó molesto a lo cual el chico por primera vez volvió la mirada hacia su amigo y con una sonrisa desapareció del lugar – ya puedes respirar, ya se fue – volvió sus dorados hacia la joven que ahora se encontraba sentada en la cama con una almohada entre sus manos y el sonrojo aún en su rostro, a Inuyasha le pareció tierna la escena era increíble que alguien con el carácter como el de ella pudiera verse tan frágil y confundida como lo estaba ahora – Gra...ci...as – balbuceó cuando pudo salir de su trance, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con que Inuyasha la veía fijamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Era increíble que él pudiera verla de aquella forma tan delicada, era como si tratase de saber sus pensamientos y encontrar su desnuda alma – de nada – fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo al tiempo que Inuyasha se erguía y se dirigía al closet, tardo unos minutos y luego salió con algunas vestimentas muy hermosas entre sus manos – ponte esto, no quiero que mi prometida ande enseñando su cuerpo al primer idiota que se le ponga enfrente – aquel comentario logró que ella soltará una sonrisa tan hermosa y suave que Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil al verla, era increíble que aquel gesto pudiera ser hecho con tanta facilidad y la hiciera ver más hermosa - ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó, no deseaba hacerlo con el fin de molestarla simplemente tenía curiosidad y porque tampoco deseaba que esa sonrisa se esfumara – porque no sabía cuan celoso podías llegar a ser – decía al tiempo que tomaba los ropajes y se encerraba de nuevo en el baño

Aquellas palabras dejaron en blanco a Inuyasha que no pudo ordenar sus pensamientos para contrarrestar aquella afirmación, sacudió su cabeza y decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, abrió las puertas de su habitación que daban a un hermoso jardín privado, un jardín creado por él mismo, algo en su interior luchaba contra sus pensamientos intentaba poner las cosas en orden pero no podía, temía que el sentimiento que estaba naciendo fuese el que alguna vez le hiciera daño – estoy lista – exclamó una voz atrás suyo y observó por sobre su hombro la esbelta figura de Kagome que iba siendo descubierta por la luz de la luna al tiempo que salía al patio, su corazón se detuvo al verla, era casi imposible que siendo el caftán para cubrir completamente el cuerpo de una mujer este pudiera amoldarse de tal forma que aún con él la hiciera verse agraciada, aquel caftán color azul, con bordados de flores rojas y blancas con figuras geométricas y las zapatillas de color blanco la hicieran verse de esa forma, salió lentamente de shock que le causó y tratando de pasar indiferente ante ella exclamó – no te ves tan mal como creí – aquello la molestó en grande y solo atinó a contestar – gracias, no se si considerarlo un halago o un insultó – vociferó molesta mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación que a partir de ahora compartirían

Como podía ser tan insensible – bruto, salvaje, animal, insensible, hablador – respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, no entendía porque le habían dolido de esa forma sus palabras si según ella no sentía nada por él y sus palabras no tenían validez, pero algo dentro de ella se desgarró cuando el dijo eso - ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? - pensó tristemente, no quería volver a sufrir no quería que le destrozarán el corazón nuevamente, es que acaso nadie podía entenderlo, no seguramente nadie sabría eso porque ella jamás le había comentado a alguien acerca de eso, pero porque entonces el destino se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir, resopló resignada mientras se sentaba suavemente sobre la cama y se abrazaba a si misma al recordar todo lo que había sufrido por enamorarse tan ciegamente y no deseaba que le volviese a suceder otra vez y menos con alguien como Inuyasha, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una rebelde lágrima atravesó rápidamente su mejilla

La limpio con el dorso de su mano y se levantó dispuesta a no caer de nuevo, esta vez no sería así, ella se había prometido no volver a hacerlo y fue por eso que decidió cerrarle las puertas a ese sentimiento, se levantó y con la misma actitud positiva y alegre salió del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia el comedor donde los estarían esperando – jamás volveré a llorar por alguien – susurró a nadie mientras con pies firmes marcaba su caminar con elegancia

No pudo evitar seguirla después de lo que le había dicho, no había sido su intención molestarle pero parecía que frente a ella las palabras salían como el aire de sus pulmones, pero lo que encontró lo dejó preocupado, la joven alegre, optimista y salvaje que conocía había sido sustituida por una triste, frágil y temerosa. La veía fijamente al ver como se abrazaba a ella misma intentando darse consuelo de algo, observó como una triste sonrisa apareció y una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos chocolates, se maldijo a si mismo por haberla hecho llorar, él odiaba ver a una mujer llorar y menos si era por su culpa, decidió ir a disculparse con ella cuando observó que se limpiaba la lágrima y se levantaba con una mirada decidida y firme al tiempo que sus pasos se dirigian a la puerta, esa era la Kagome que él conocía, la siguió hasta que abrió la puerta y desapareció, sabía que se encaminaba hacia el comedor pues era obvio que los estarían esperando para cenar y para dar con eso inicio a la celebración del primer paso del matrimonio


	4. El día de nuestra boda

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha & Cía no nos pertenecen ni nos pertenecerán sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi así que solamente nos basta con saber que nuestra historia es de su agrado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**El día de nuestra boda**

Comieron en un silencio que era interrumpido una que otra vez por los padres de ambos, pero que en ningún momento fueron participes de ellos los protagonistas, luego de aquella comida, cada quien se dirigió a partes diferentes de la casa, Kagome se dirigió al ala este mientras que Inuyasha fue al ala oeste, en habitaciones totalmente espaciosas y en las cuales únicamente podían entrar las mujeres y los hombres respectivamente

No quería defraudar a su familia así que mantuvo la sonrisa hasta final, pero no le fue muy difícil ya que la celebración fue totalmente diferente a como se imaginó que podría ser, había comida para cualquier gusto, bebidas que por supuesto no eran alcohólicas lo que tranquilizó enormemente, la música y cantos no hicieron falta a si como los comentarios contra los machos alfas de las diferentes invitadas, las bromas y chistes alegraron enormemente su decaído ánimo y lograron mantenerla sonriente hasta finalizada la fiesta

Por su parte Inuyasha se había encontrado con comida como para alimentar a todo un ejército, bebidas en exceso algunas alcohólicas otras aparentemente libre de ellas, pero optó por tomar agua pura no fuera a hacer que su padre le hiciera una mala jugada y tendría suficiente como para hacer inimaginables brutadas, los chistes y bromas tampoco faltaron así como tampoco los temas triviales de los hombres, la política, las bolsas de valores, las mujeres, las ciudades y un sin fin de situaciones que lograron que más de alguno intentara defender su opinión a punta de hierro, pero aparte de todos esos atentados, la fiesta pasó de lo más tranquila

Cerca de la una de la madrugada, ambos jóvenes se despidieron alegando que tenían sueño y que para el día de mañana tenían que estar bien lúcidos pues deseaban disfrutar de ese día en todos sus sentidos cuando en realidad lo único que querían era dormir y talvez, si algún dios los oyese, no despertarán jamás, pero como era imposible, decidieron no pensar en ello, mañana (osea ese día) tendrían que poner su mejor cara y soportar lo que viniese, la primera en llegar fue Kagome que no tardó mucho en desvestirse y colocarse un cómodo camisón semitransparente en conjunto con una pantaleta de color lila, cepillo cuidadosamente su cabello y sonrió satisfecha al espejo pero se sobresaltó enormemente al notar un figura robusta encima de la puerta – ¿acaso tratabas de quedarte viudo antes de la boda? – preguntó con el alma en un hilo por el susto, no se había percatado de su presencia así que cuando lo vio pues no tuvo más remedio que asustarse – no, pero no es mala idea, pero para que te quedes tranquila no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, al menos no así – sonrió maliciosamente al notar como el rostro de Kagome había pasado de la pura tranquilidad al temor muy bien reflejado, ella notó la intención de sus palabras y entrecerró los ojos – que gracioso, ¿alguna vez has pensado en hacer comedia? – preguntó sarcástica al tiempo que dejaba en cepillo sobre el mostrador que habían llevado ya en la noche junto al sillón para que ella pudiera sentirse cómoda

Sonrió divertido mientras se descalzaba y comenzaba a desvestirse – pues para serte sincero, si me lo habían dicho – contestó al tiempo que dejaba al descubierto si bien formado torso, justo en ese momento Kagome volteó para contestar pero se quedo sin palabras y con un rojo que iba en aumento a cada movimiento que realizaba Inuyasha, cada forma de su cuerpo era hermosa y sensual, sentía como cada nervio que poseía hacia acto presente mientras intentaba mantener la cordura

Inuyasha se extrañó al no recibir respuesta y volteó para encararla y se sorprendió al notar como el tono rojo que desprendía de la chimenea no le ganaba al tono de su cara y como sus ojos se encontraban fijos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sonrío arrogantemente y lentamente se acercó hasta ella, se colocó de cuclillas y la observó divertido – cuidado se te caen los ojos – soltó sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos y ganándose su atención completamente – ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo confusa ante sus palabras pues no había notado en que momento se había acercado tanto a ella – pues que si me sigues viendo como lo estás haciendo te vas a quemar las pupilas – comentó mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre una de sus descubiertas piernas – yo no te estaba observando – mintió mientras su vista se enfocaba en la mano de Inuyasha

Ahora odiaba esos camisones era obvio que con él no debía usar eso, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada se podía hacer, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió que los dedos de Inuyasha le recorrían la pierna suavemente creando en ella sensaciones nuevas, intentó quitar la mano de ahí pero la otra mano se posó en su nuca y en un rápido movimiento los labios de él se apoderaron de los suyos, no sabía como había sucedido pero así fue los labios de él se movían despacio y delicadamente sobre los suyos esperando, talvez, que ella correspondiera, sin saber en que momento su boca respondió decidió dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos y continuaron con ese baile tan bien acompasado

No fue mucho tiempo pero para ellos fue eterno, se separaron lentamente pues sus pulmones exigían del oxígeno y no podían negárselo, Inuyasha colocó su frente sobre la de Kagome - ¿Qué me estás haciendo chiquilla? – soltó en voz baja y con un tono que no sonaba a insultó sino más bien a delicadeza, permanecían aún con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que sus respiraciones comenzaban a tranquilizarse – debemos dormir o no podremos estar bien para lo que sigue – comentó Inuyasha al notar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Kagome contesto moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y se levantaba lentamente en dirección a la cama – sólo tengo una duda – dijo sin voltearse a ver directamente a Inuyasha, aquello lo hizo observarla pudiendo ver nuevamente aquellas firmes piernas - ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó curioso - ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? – mientras veía de reojo a Inuyasha en busca de respuesta, una gotita resbaló por su nuca y veía a Kagome y a la cama intermitentemente

Aquello pareció darle una idea a la chica sobre lo que le quería dar a entender – ¿quieres decir que debemos dormir juntos? en la misma cama? – preguntó nerviosamente – así es, de ahora en adelante serás mi esposa y por ende tenemos que dormir juntos, en la MISMA cama – respondió haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra – no te preocupes que no pienso hacerte nada, así que puedes dormir tranquila pequeña – contestó sinceramente al tiempo que se terminaba de sacar sus ropas y se ponía la de dormir que constaba solamente de un pantalón de tela suave, Kagome tragó silenciosamente mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente a lo que veía - está será una larga noche - pensó al tiempo que se metía a la cama al lado de Inuyasha, volteó la vista hacia las cortinas que se encontraban cerradas bloqueándole la vista hacia su pequeño edén

Inuyasha por el contrario quedó tendido boca arriba y por unos instantes giró sus ojos hacia la chica a su lado y la contempló, de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba levemente por el frío que hacía, a pesar de que era un país bastante caluroso por el día, por la noche podía llegar a hacer tanto frío que ni la chimenea y las frondosas colchas lo calentaban, Kagome sentía como una pequeña brisa le recorría el cuerpo haciéndola temblar pero trataba de que no fuese obvio para evitar tener contacto verbal con Inuyasha, se sonrojo notablemente al sentir los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha rodearle la cintura y su atractivo dorso apegarse a su fría espalda, se tensó de inmediato y no pudo hacer algún movimiento – relájate solo intento que entres en calor, no quiero que mueras de hipotermia y me culpen por eso – contestó tratando de relajarla y de ocultar su propio nerviosismo, sonrió al notar como el cuerpo de Kagome se relajaba pero se sorprendió por la reacción de ella, pues se había volteado en el abrazo y en instantes se había apegado a Inuyasha recostando su cabeza en su pecho y comenzando a respirar tranquilamente

Sonrió y se relajó al igual que ella mientras que un acto reflejo comenzó a acariciar el cabello tan negro casi azulado de la chica, suspiró tranquilo al notar como ella dormía apaciblemente en sus brazos – que bella eres – dijo al tiempo que él caía rendido ante el sueño, atrayéndola más hacia él inconscientemente

Los habían llegado a levantar temprano pero ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que había ocurrido en la noche, por lo que los preparativos se realizaron sin ningún contratiempo, aún así Sara notaba distante a Kagome lo cual era raro pues ella era una persona que siempre estaba al tanto de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, algo había ocurrido en la noche con Inuyasha, por que de lo contrario no estaría como estaba y hubiera notado que un cerdo había pasado encima de su cabeza cuando uno de los comerciantes perdió el control de su carreta y está cayó de lado, haciendo que el animal saliera disparado como bala, cayendo exactamente a un metro de Kagome y que esta ni siquiera hubiera notado que lo había usado de tapete – Kagome ¿te sientes bien? – estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de su hija – no mamá, no tengo nada, no te preocupes – sonrió sincera ante su madre, logrando tranquilizarla – Inuyasha – preguntó por tercera vez pero su hijo no volvió a contestarle, era extraño, Inuyasha era una persona demasiado perfecta y jamás dejaba escapar ningún detalle, de lo contrario hubiera notado de que Kouga se había pasado todo el camino hablando del perfecto cuerpo de su futura esposa, sabía que aquello hubiera creado una gran pelea pero éste ni siquiera se dio por enterado – Inuyasha ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó al ver que su hijo mantenía la mirada pérdida en algún punto del despacho – si papá no te preocupes, estoy bien – contestó como solía hacerlo dando un poco de tranquilidad a su padre

Las horas pasaron volando y cuando menos lo sintieron estaban a solo minutos de que se cumpliera la segunda parte del matrimonio, Kagome estaba nerviosa pues según le había explicado su madre es en esta parte donde se consume el matrimonio, Inuyasha sabía de antemano que hoy sería diferente a lo que fuera ayer, ya que hoy solamente se presentarían para el brindis y luego debía devolverse a su habitación para concluir con ello pero no estaba seguro que lo llevarán a cabo, ella era linda no podía negarlo pero no la conocía y por ende ella debía estar pensando lo mismo

No quería que aquello pasase, simplemente no podía entregarse a un hombre que no conocía – no puedo hacerlo – resopló mientras que Kikyo le ayudaba a colocar el caftán nupcial hecho de la más fina tela, los bordes geométricos a las orillas y las pequeñas inquisiciones dando creaciones de flores en colores dorado y plateado suave le hacían resaltar el color de su cabello y sus ojos, las zapatillas blancas estaban adornadas levemente con incrustaciones semejando gotitas de cristas – pero señorita, debería sentirse feliz de casarse – suspiró la chica a su lado – no cualquiera consigue alguien como él – aquellas palabras la hicieron volver sus ojos – ¿Kikyo a ti te gusta Inuyasha? – preguntó dubitativamente, logrando que una inesperada carcajada emanará de los labios de la susodicha – ¿que cosas dice señorita? es cierto que Inuyasha es de buen porte, guapo, amable y todo eso, pero él y yo crecimos juntos y siempre lo he visto como uno de mis mejores amigos, pero nada más – soltó tranquilamente – lista señorita, ya puede presentarse – señalaba al tiempo que le mostraba por medio de un espejo su reflejo – lástima – dijo por lo bajo - si me hubiera dicho que si, hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible para hacer que se enamorará de ella - pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el salón principal donde sería presentada

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y aunque su semblante no dejará verlo, los nervios de Inuyasha lo estaban traicionando, si bien era cierto ya había pasado por esto, no entendía como era que ahora no se sentía igual, se sentía nervioso de que Kagome no se presentará, se movía de un lado para otro con el pretexto de que todo estuviera en orden - solo espero que no se eche para atrás - pensó mientras veía como la luna se mostraba imponente como siempre lo hacía

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, no hubo una familia de la aristocracia y la clase alta que faltase y algunos invitados de la clase media; entre brindis y saludos, pláticas amenas y chistes, los nervios de Inuyasha se esfumaron pero volvieron repentinamente y con más fuerza cuando Kagome entró en la sala, siendo presentada por la madre de Inuyasha – Señores les quiero presentar a la nueva esposa de mi querido hijo Inuyasha – decía al tiempo que la entregaba al susodicho, recibió a la chica con una sonrisa que lejos de falsa era muy cierta, no podía apartar la vista de ella, simplemente lucía hermosa, no había faltado estaba ahí presente con él - ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará ver la realidad de nuestros sentimientos? - pensó tristemente Inuyasha, sabía que Kagome no pertenecía a esa ciudad y menos tenia consciencia de hacer esas costumbres pero talvez resultaría todo bien o tendrían que separarse por la diferencia de creencias – te ves hermosa – soltó sin pensarlo logrando que aquel tono rojo que tanto le agradaba volviese a teñir las mejillas de la chica

Lo miraba embelesada era increíble lo que un buen traje formal podía lograr con él, era guapo no lo podía negar, tenia porte aunque su único defecto era la arrogancia de ser más que una mujer, pero si compartirían su vida de ahora en adelante ella se encargaría de que no volviera a subestimar nunca a una mujer – Gracias, tú también – respondió al tiempo que saludaba cortésmente a todos los invitados, el tiempo paso lentamente y las miradas cómplices entre ambos no paso desapercibida por los padres

Ninguno de los dos había olvidado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pues con simples comentarios de algunos concurrentes hacían que Kagome se sonrojará notablemente, la celebración se comenzó a realizar según lo pausado, al fin llegó el momento en que serían declarados marido y mujer y por consiguiente el brindis, pero eso solamente hacía que sus nervios se hicieran más fuertes y los latidos de su corazón más rápido, porque eso solo significaba que era poco el tiempo que faltaba para que terminará su presencia en aquel salón y diera paso a lo que tendría que ser el paso más hermoso de un matrimonio, pero muy al contrario para ellos significaba la entrega a alguien que no amaban

Ahora si no había marcha atrás, ya estaba hecho el acto de casamiento, solo faltaba el brindis y por lo visto el tiempo no ayudaría para que se retrasará el momento lo más que se pudiera, elevaron sus copas al aire y en unísono – SALUD – gritaron los espectadores y aplaudieron al nuevo joven matrimonio, ambos sonreían tan excelentemente que cualquiera les creería, sin embargo – Salud por el nuevo matrimonio…hip…que la bendición…hip…de Alá este con ustedes…hip… - todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquellas palabras y Kagome al notar quien era solo atino a bajar la cabeza mientras murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, Inuyasha observaba divertido la reacción de su ahora esposa pues la persona que había dicho aquello era el abuelo de Kagome que al parecer se había pasado en cuanto al licor – creo que tu abuelo está feliz – murmuró Inuyasha tratando de hacerla entender que el instante no había sido vergonzoso en ningún momento – ya lo creo – musitó Kagome mientras veía divertida como su abuelo se empecinaba en bailar con su nana Kaede, quien pedía que la dejará, pero esto solo incrementaba el baile, todos reían contentos ante semejante espectáculo sin percatarse de lo que ocurría tras ellos

Desde que la había besado la noche anterior, algo dentro de él despertó de su eterno sueño, eran unas ansias tan grandes de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y probar de nuevo aquel sabor tan único, así que aprovechando que nadie les ponía atención con agilidad se colocó frente a Kagome y en un rápido movimiento la besó, se sorprendió no esperaba esa reacción de parte de Inuyasha pero era algo que ella también deseaba, no estaba segura de corresponder o no, pero un beso no haría daño a nadie, así que optó por corresponderle, al principio el beso fue acompasado, lento y suave, pero poco a poco comenzó a volverse más apasionado y su cuerpo comenzaba a responder de forma involuntaria a cada caricia que se propiciaban, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando unos sonidos los sacaron de su mundo

La primera en volver la vista hacia los protagonistas fue Izayoi que no perdió tiempo en hacer que las demás personas volvieran y apreciarán la forma en que se demostraban los jóvenes su amor, comenzaron a aplaudir logrando con esto que los susodichos los observarán haciendo que una manzana se quedará pálida a su lado, ante esto ambos se observaron y atinaron a sonreír, de ese modo todos volvieron la vista al abuelo de Kagome que en un descuido de Kaede la había vuelto a sujetar y comenzar un nuevo baile, los dos suspiraron y continuaron al igual que los demás observando al abuelo, hasta que accidentalmente uno de los pies de Kaede votó una vela haciendo que rodará y le quemará parte del caftán a Sara mientras Inu no Taisho corría buscando algo con que apagar el fuego, encontró una copa de "agua" y la echó sobre el fuego pero lo único que logró fue que creciera considerablemente, Sesshoumaru que hasta ese momento se hacía notar al igual que Kouga, que milagrosamente no había hecho algo para enojar a Inuyasha, el joven sabía que Kagome era bonita pero en su joven corazón ya había una gobernante, ambos lograron encontrar agua y apagar de esa manera el fuego, pero con todo el ajetreo, la vela seguía tirada en el suelo y la alfombra comenzó a prenderse

Las personas corrían de un lado a otro buscando algo con que apagar el inmenso fuego que ahora amenazaba con destruir todo lo que se encontraba en ese salón, las cortinas comenzaron a quemarse por el fuego y las personas optaron por salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero recordaron que este solamente tenía una salida y estaba bloqueada porque una de las grandes lámparas que por el calor del fuego los candiles que las detenían se habían derretido, rompiéndose, provocando que cayera frente a la puerta, subieron las gradas pues era muy posible que las ventanas los ayudarán a escapar, pero se encontraron con un problema, estaban en un segundo nivel y lo único que estaba abajo era un gran piscina, pero era tirarse o quemarse adentro así que Inuyasha tomó la iniciativa, tomó a Kagome en brazos y se tiró quebrando la ventana pero protegiéndola de que no le pasará nada, hasta que se encontraban sumergidos en el fondo

Los demás no perdieron tiempo y lo imitaron, en un par de segundos todos los invitados se encontraban fuera del salón, algunos todavía en la piscina y otros ayudando a los ahora perfectos clavadistas a salir del agua – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado Inuyasha a Kagome luego de que confirmará que todos estuvieran bien, eso incluidos sus sobrinos – si, gracias – contestó mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa logrando que éste se sonrojará, en acto reflejo todos se tiraron al suelo cuando el salón creo una onda de explosión lo suficientemente grande como para reventar los vidrios de las ventanas que aún quedaban – supongo que ha sido una de las bodas más extrañas a las que he asistido – comentó una de las invitadas mientras intentaba despejar su caftán de su cuerpo húmedo, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha sonrieron nerviosamente ante las miradas de todos los invitados incluida su familia – pero en definitiva la más emocionante – contrarrestó Lynna la hija de Rin y la más pequeña de Sesshoumaru, ante ese comentario tan inocente todos rieron a carcajada suelta - ¿Qué? ¿qué dije? – Preguntó confusa la pequeña, mientras su padre la cargaba y le besaba dulcemente la mejilla – mi pequeña eres tan inocente y dulce – dijo al tiempo que la niña sonreía y veía a todos los presentes, pero un movimiento en los arbustos le llamó la atención – _baba_, ¿qué se está moviendo allí? – preguntó al tiempo que señalaba el lugar, Sesshoumaru volteó suavemente y la intriga se apoderó de él, poco a poco se acerco hasta que – aaahh, viejo que le pasa casi nos mata del susto – vociferó molesto Sesshoumaru, ganándose con eso la atención de todos – yo…hip…lo siento…hip…pero es que…hip…no encuentro la mesa de ponche…hip… - ante todo lo que acaba de ocurrir las risas no se dieron a esperar culminando de esa manera la gran boda de Kagome e Inuyasha que veían alegremente la escena

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eternal-vampire: De verás que lamentamos la espera, pero como ven este capítulo es posiblemente uno de los más largos que escribiremos pero no podíamos dejar los detalles en el aire y pues suponemos que tampoco la inspiración nos ayuda mucho, esperamos que les haya gustado

Como pudieron leer ya están casados pero como irán las cosas de ahora en adelante, es seguro que aventuras alocadas no les harán falta, además algo les prohíbe abrir sus corazones como quisieran pero que será lo que ocultan, cualquier recomendación o idea que tengan será bienvenida

Kikyo-dono: Hola, ahora me toca a mí, ustedes saben que en el capítulo anterior supuestamente iba a responder individualmente pero yo leí el capítulo y todo lo que agregó eternal-vampire pero las notas finales no las leí. Así que de verdad muchas gracias por los reviews y disculpen ese error. Esperamos que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Eternal-vampire: No olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, bombas, amenazas o cualquier otra cosa ya que sus palabras son las que nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo

Eternal-vampire & Kikyo-dono: Matta ne!


	5. La modificación

**Hola gente, perdonen el retraso pero tanto eternal-vampire como yo hemos estado muy ocupadas, yo en mi colegio y ella en la universidad (nos llevamos más o menos edad pero no importa, somos compinches de todas maneras, xD). Total, que bueno, este capítulo lo escribí yo y ella insistió en no hacerle ningún cambio, así que a ver que les parece. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, esperamos que el capítulo sea de su agrado y nos dejen su opinión n.n**

**Decisiones del Corazón**

**La modificación**

Luego de lograr salir todos los invitados de la piscina, Inu no Taisho se disculpó formalmente por las molestias mientras Izayoi revisaba los daños con Inuyasha. Kagome se había quedado cerca de donde estaba Sara, mientras esta hablaba con algunas de las sirvientas del palacio de su familia. De un momento a otro, Kagome observó como el rostro de su madre se contraía y sus ojos se abrían con horror pero antes de acercarse a preguntarle, Inuyasha se había posado al lado de ella junto con Izayoi.

- Bueno, la habitación de mis padres y la nuestra están hechas un desastre, por suerte, no hubo tantos daños como creíamos, será fácil reponernos pero por los momentos habrá que quedarnos en tu casa, si no es mucha molestia. – Le dijo Inuyasha a su esposa.

- No, bueno, no sé… Creo que deben decirle eso es a mi madre. – Respondió Kagome algo distraída, pues, el semblante de Sara le había preocupado bastante.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la aludida mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

- Mamá, los daños son muy grandes y piden que si se pueden quedar en la casa, entonces… - Empezó a explicar Kagome algo extrañada de la falsa paz y alegría que intentaba reflejar su progenitora.

- Oh por supuesto, será un placer. Es mejor que nos pongamos en camino ahora mismo. – Respondió cortésmente pero Kagome detectó la angustia en su voz, por suerte, más nadie se dio cuenta aunque Inuyasha si tenía sus sospechas pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

- Muy bien. Le informaré a mi padre. – Informó Inuyasha mientras dejaba a las mujeres solas.

- Alá, esto no era lo que me esperaba, aunque con todo salió bien y no hubo muchos daños. – Comentó Izayoi intentando suavizar el ambiente cargado que había entre madre e hija pero sin recibir respuesta. – Bueno, voy a ir con… con… con Lin. – Dijo luego de darse por vencida, despidiéndose a prisa de ambas mujeres.

- Mamá, ¿qué rayos te pasa? – Preguntó Kagome desconfiada luego de que Izayoi huyera disimuladamente, aún así mantenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la susodicha intentando parecer inocente ante la pregunta. – Estoy perfectamente, es sólo…es sólo que estoy emocionada, sí, eso, muy emocionada por tu nueva vida y…y… he allí el porque de mi imperceptible anonadamiento. – Dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

Kagome la miró incrédulamente pero al ver que su madre no tenía motivación alguna de contarle algo, lo dejó pasar por el momento, suspirando así mientras fijaba su vista en su esposo. Inuyasha hablaba amenamente con Koga y Sesshomaru mientras hacían sus cálculos sobre la necesaria reconstrucción del edificio. Luego fijó su vista en unas sirvientas que cuchicheaban misteriosamente en un rincón, al parecer, preparando algo. En acto reflejo al recordar que esas eran con las que había hablado su madre, miró a Sara y la sorprendió observando a esas mismas mujeres.

- ¿No me vas a contar qué pasa entre tú y esa gente, no? – Preguntó Kagome haciendo reaccionar a su progenitora.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió esta intentando en vano de pasar por confundida.

- Muy bien. – Respondió mientras elevaba las manos y mostraba las palmas. – Si no me cuentas ahorita, juro que lo descubriré por mi misma. – Advirtió seria y exasperada mientras empezaba caminar hacia el rincón donde estaban las dichosas sirvientas.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Sara tomando a Kagome fuertemente del brazo mientras la mirada con una preocupación que de hecho, preocupó a la misma Kagome.

- ¿Qué…? – Empezó a preguntar desconcertada pero en eso llegó Inuyasha interrumpiéndolas y pidiendo que lo siguieran hasta unos caballos, los cuales, eran el transporte a casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar las cosas no cambiaron mucho, pues, Sara seguía igual de callada, Kagome de preocupada e Inuyasha carcomiéndose de la intriga sobre que rayos le pasaba a su reciente esposa y a su suegra. Cuando tocó decir cuales serían las habitaciones, Sara guió primeramente a Izayoi e Inu no Taisho. Luego a Inuyasha, que lo dejó en una habitación diferente a la de Kagome, la cual, al principio se disponía a entrar con Inuyasha pero su madre la detuvo por el brazo.

- ¿Qué…? – Empezó a preguntar Kagome totalmente confundida pero Inuyasha se le adelantó.

- ¿Qué demonios le ocurre Sara? – Inquirió Inuyasha bastante exasperado pero intentando contener el enojo. Se había posado delante de ambas mujeres mientras mantenía las manos en la cintura y mirando con el seño fruncido.

- No, es que… - Empezó a decir la susodicha nerviosamente ante la mirada inquisidora de ambos esposos. – Es que se me olvidó… un detalle… algo importante para la noche de bodas, entonces, prefiero que se esperen…antes de consumar el matrimonio. – Respondió viendo el sonrojo bastante notable en ambos rostros.

- ¿De… de qué se trata? – Volvió a cuestionar Inuyasha intentando lucir tranquilo.

- No, algo personal, es tradición, sólo que es necesario, no se preocupe. – Dijo nerviosamente mientras movía sus manos en ademanes y gestos rápidos e incomprensibles.

Kagome al darse cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad para no tener que estar con Inuyasha en tales circunstancias, apoyó a su madre sin pensarlo dos veces.

- No, bueno, entonces no hay objeción alguna, después de todo, aquí Alá, la religión, la ley, la poligamia, digo, eso no…o sea, el hecho de cumplir con todo es muy importante para esta sociedad retrogra… para esta maravillosa sociedad. – Dijo Kagome entre balbuceos, aumentando sin querer la exasperación de Inuyasha.

- Miren, si se tienen que ir, se van. Sólo quiero saber qué demonios quieren. – Comentó Inuyasha totalmente ofuscado.

- Mi hija dormirá sola por hoy – Aclaró Sara. - Y… es recomendable que por algunos días más. – Comentó luego de pensárselo bien.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Inuyasha.

- Es por ese mismo asunto, nada importante, estoy segura que su paciencia será recompensada con creces. – Respondió sin pensar bien lo que decía ante la burlona mirada y sonrisa que Inuyasha le dirigía a una muy pero muy sonrojada Kagome que observaba a su madre con deseos de estrangularla.

- Bueno, buenas noches, todos estamos cansados, ya las neuronas nos están fallando, así que no hay nada más que decir. – Dijo Kagome rápidamente mientras tomaba a su progenitora del brazo y la arrastraba hasta la salida mientras Inuyasha seguía observando burlonamente a su esposa y terminaba por cerrar la puerta una vez que ambas estuviesen afuera. – Gracias y no gracias. – Comentó Kagome luego de un rato mientras se acercaba a su propia habitación.

- De nada supongo. – Respondió Sara mientras su semblante era trastornado por una sombra de inseguridad y preocupación.

- ¿Cómo inventaste esa excusa? – Preguntó burlonamente Kagome al frente de la puerta de sus aposentos para cuando llegaron a su destino.

- No, yo no… - Empezó a decir Sara algo asustada. – Lo que dije es cierto. – Aclaró seriamente.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Kagome mientras miraba a su madre sin entender.

- Te lo aclaro mañana, por hoy descansa. – Respondió tiernamente acariciando el brazo de su hija y retirándose rápidamente ante la mirada intrigada de su hija.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, hija despierta. – Dijo Sara con la voz algo quebrada mientras zarandeaba levemente a su descendiente.

Kagome abrió los ojos de mala gana mientras arrugaba sus facciones cuando sus pupilas estuvieron en contacto con la luz. Se acurrucó de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de su atormentada madre, algo, que por cierto, con todo y sueño, la preocupó. Luego de que se convenciera que con Sara allí no podría volver a dormir, abrió los ojos y se encontró que su mamá no estaba sola sino que había venido acompañada por varias sirvientas más.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó aturdida mientras se incorporaba lentamente y miraba sin entender a su alrededor.

En eso momento, su progenitora no lo pudo soportar más y sollozó mientras se tapaba la boca, luchando inútilmente de no hacerlo.

- Mamá, me estás preocupando. – Dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba rápidamente y abrazaba Sara tratando de consolarla.

- Perdóname… perdóname…yo no… - Balbuceaba entre sollozos mientras se dejaba consolar por su hija.

- Mamá, cálmate, ven, siéntate. – Respondió mientras guiaba a su madre a la cama y hacía que esta se sentara. – Por favor, déjennos solas. – Pidió amablemente a las cinco sirvientas que se encontraban con algunos envoltorios en las manos pero una de ellas habló por las demás.

- Lo lamentamos profusamente pero eso no es posible, no hasta cumplir con nuestro objetivo. – Explicó la más anciana con voz sombría. – Mi nombre es Urasue y me encargaré de dirigir el proceso. Después de todo es nuestro deber.

- ¿Deber? – Repitió Kagome sin entender. – Mamá, háblame de una buena vez. – Pidió desesperada mientras el miedo se iba apoderando de sus sentidos.

- Lo que… lo que pasa es que… - Empezó a explicarse Sara una vez que hubiese reunido la suficiente fuerza. – Te levantamos temprano porque debemos bañarte y… - En ese momento se volvió a silenciar.

- ¿Y qué? – Preguntó Kagome a punto de morirse de la angustia.

- Y hay que… que modificarte. – Concluyó con un dejo de tristeza incomparable.

- ¿Mo…di…ficarme? – Repitió Kagome con la confusión atacando su aturdida mente.

La anciana dijo un improperio al ver tanta conmoción por lo que ella no veía que fuese necesario. Luego, dijo una frase de lo que tenía que hacer, algo con lo que los ojos de Kagome se quedaron claros y sin luz.

- ¿Que qué? – Dijo Kagome luego de un momento donde dirigía la información. Para cuando reaccionó su madre lloraba esta vez sin intento alguno por ocultarlo y ella sólo miraba a la seria sirvienta mientras las otras empezaban a dividirse y acomodar unas cosas sobre una de las mesas, las cuales no llegaba a ver pues la anciana le tapaba la visibilidad.

- Ya me oíste niña. Se supone que esto te lo tenían que hacer a los trece años pero como te fuiste de este país, te libraste del castigo por un tiempo pero antes de entregarte al Señor Inuyasha deberás pasar por esto primero. – Sentenció mientras la miraba impasiblemente. – Vamos, tienes que bañarte primero. – Dijo haciendo el ademán de que iba a tomar su brazo.

- ¡NO! – Exclamó horrorizada mientras soltaba a su madre y rodaba por la cama hasta llegar al otro extremo y alejarse hasta tocar la otra pared. – No tienen razón para hacerlo… - Reclamó mientras sentía que su boca le temblaba fuertemente.

- Sí la hay. – Respondió la anciana sin moverse de su lugar mientras la observaba duramente. – Definitivamente la hay pues la sociedad no permite que la mujer goce de placer al momento de procrear, por tanto, tenemos que hacerte eso para que se cumpla la ley. – Dijo sin una pizca de emoción en la cara.

- No…no…no puede ser… es decir… - Balbuceaba Kagome mientras miraba al piso en busca de respuesta a su torturada mente. – Es… ¿es sin anestesia? – Preguntó desolada.

- Sí, te lo cortamos, cicatrizamos y te colocamos un bálsamo que dormirá esa parte de su cuerpo para que descanses después. Aunque bueno…siendo parte de una familia de tu alcurnia, me imagino que podría hacerse una excepción y colocarte algo que te sedara antes de aplicar el procedimiento.

- ¡NO! – Exclamó Kagome mientras lentamente se iba acercando a la salida ante la mirada atenta de las sirvientas.

- Hija, no lo hagas más difícil. – Suplicó Sara entre sollozos.

- No mamá, me niego, no… - Dijo ella también con la voz quebrada y los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Y luego de decir esto, avanzó rápidamente hacía la puerta en búsqueda de un escape. Como era de esperarse, las sirvientas intentaron detenerla pero ella con rápidos movimientos de artes marciales, las hizo a un lado sin mucho esfuerzo. – Soy Kagome Higurashi, **Higurashi**. – Recalcando el apellido. Soy japonesa también y sé artes marciales, por tanto, ustedes no estarán a mi nivel de combate jamás. – Dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba la bata y se la colocaba sobre el camisón para luego, salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Una vez en los pasillos, se volvió a sentir vulnerable, después de todo ¿a dónde podía huir? Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y esta vez, Kagome no hizo nada para intentar detenerlas, así sus ojos inmediatamente se nublaron mientras las gotas salinas recorrían la piel de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo temblaba, al igual que sus labios, lo aceptaba, el pánico se había apoderado de ella. Pero ¿quién no? Es decir, la intención de esa detestable mujer…era simplemente horrible. Ningún motivo que le diesen sería suficiente como para hacerla recapacitar.

- "No" – Se decía mentalmente mientras a medida que avanzaba, chocaba con empleados que la miraban extrañados pero que ella ni siquiera intentaba observar o pedir disculpas, sólo quería estar a salvo y tener la esperanza de que si corría, se salvaría. – "No tengo a nadie, hasta mi madre la apoya" – Pensó con amargura mientras sentía que volvía a tropezar con alguien pero que esta vez, esa persona la sujetaba de los brazos y no la dejaba caer.

- Hey, hey. – Llamó una voz masculina muy conocida por ella. Aún así, hasta que no le sujetó la barbilla e hizo que lo viese, no levantó la vista.

- Ayúdame, por amor a Dios, no me dejes con ellas. – Suplicó con la voz quebrada y algo difícil de entender.

- Por Alá, Kagome, ¿qué te pasó?- Preguntó Inuyasha preocupado pero la aludida simplemente volvió a caer en sollozos mientras enterraba su rostro en el duro pecho de Inuyasha. – Ven. – Le pidió con una voz suave, desconocida por Kagome.

Lentamente Inuyasha hizo que Kagome caminara hasta entrar en la habitación de él y se sentara en su cama. Luego tomó un vaso y sirvió un poco de agua, llegó hasta la cama y se lo ofreció a Kagome que aún temblaba notablemente y que con mano trémula recibió el vaso. Luego de unos minutos donde sus sollozos se hicieron menos repetitivos y desgarradores, además de haberse tomado toda el agua, Kagome se tranquilizó un poco.

- Dime, ¿qué pasó? – Pidió Inuyasha con una expresión de preocupación, que según una sorprendida Kagome, parecía genuina. Era lo primero que él había articulado desde que estaban en la habitación, algo que había durado considerablemente según sus cálculos, todo ese tiempo él le había dado apoyo para que ella se tranquilizara.

Entonces, Kagome inhaló aire con intenciones de hablar y contar todo con pelos y señales pero recordó lo muy machista y prejuicioso que podía ser Inuyasha, así que mientras sus ojos volvían a estar opacos, se silencio.

- Kagome, ¿qué…? – Pero antes de finalizar la pregunta, se interrumpió al oír unos leves golpes en la puerta, con lo cual, no lo pensó dos veces para abrir.


	6. En el jardín

**Decisiones del corazón**

**En el jardín**

Kagome suspiró una vez más y ladeó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada atenta de Inuyasha. Tenía que contarle, después de todo, él era su última esperanza de que se salvara de esa horrenda tradición.

- Pues…esta mañana… - Había empezado a relatar cuando ambos escucharon leves golpes en la puerta desde el exterior. La expresión de miedo de Kagome fue más que suficiente para Inuyasha de que ahora si se iba a enterar de lo que ocurría. Ella rápidamente corrió a esconderse en el baño y trancó con seguro. Inuyasha miró como ella huía y frunció el ceño sumamente intrigado. A grandes zancadas llegó rápidamente hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con una sirvienta ya entrada en años junto a otras que lucían más jóvenes.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Inuyasha quedándose en el umbral de la puerta, custodiando la zona por si a esas mujeres se les ocurría entrar para buscar a Kagome.

- ¿la sra. Kagome está aquí? La andamos buscando… - Dijo Urasue con tono cordial, con el cual, Inuyasha no cayó.

- ¿Para qué la buscan? – Preguntó él en tono autoritario.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí dudosas pero al estar concientes que la "caza" de la señora de la casa se había mostrado tan difícil, decidieron contarle la situación al esposo, esperanzadas que él la obligaría a ir con ellas.

- No sé si usted sabe, mi señor, que todas las jóvenes al cumplir trece años deben pasar por un proceso que manda nuestra ley y religión. Las mujeres somos seres menos provistos de cualidades a diferencia de los hombres, que son el sexo fuerte y a los cuales la naturaleza y Alá les bendijeron. – Empezó a recitar Urasue prácticamente de memoria, como si la rebelión que nacía en su corazón intentara ser aplacada por esas vacías palabras. – Por ello ninguna debe tener el privilegio de recibir placer en las relaciones íntimas y…

- En resumen, ¿qué le van a hacer a Kagome que debieron hacerle a los trece? – Cuestionó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos, harto del discurso.

- Pues… a ella se le extraerá el clítoris por completo, de manera que así no pueda a llegar a tener un orgasmo. – Decretó Urasue viendo la perplejidad en los ojos de su interlocutor.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Preguntó intentando darle alguna razón lógica a ese acto tan bárbaro.

- Ya se lo he dicho…por cumplimiento de la ley. La Sra. se había salvado porque estuvo viviendo en otro país, pero al entrar a nuestra nación y desposarse aquí…pues… es obligatorio.

- ¿Y si el esposo se rehúsa a tal acto contra su esposa, que vendría siendo parte de su propiedad? – Preguntó Inuyasha nuevamente.

- Pues, si usted así lo ordena, no podríamos hacerle daño. Después de todo, ella es de su posesión.

- Entonces se los ordeno desde ya. A Kagome no se le tocará ni intentará hacer daño con respecto a ese proceso que debería hacerse según las leyes.

- Muy bien, señor. – Susurró Urasue haciendo una leve reverencia y maldiciendo por dentro la suerte de aquella chiquilla. Cuando ella se retiró, las demás sirvientas también lo hicieron.

Finalmente, Inuyasha cerró la puerta una vez dentro de su habitación. Suspiró cansado y llegó hasta el baño donde tocó la puerta.

- Kagome… - Le llamó sintiendo que varias cosas se movían en el interior.

- ¡No! ¡Me niego a salir! ¡No tienen derecho a hacerme eso! – Gritaba histérica y con la voz quebrada. Inuyasha dedujo que ella se esperaba lo peor.

- Kagome… - Le volvió a llamar sintiendo que varias cosas se agolpaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¡Kagome, no se te va a hacer nada! – Gritó exasperado.

- ¡No te creo! – Escuchó como chilló ella nuevamente. Suspiró irritado y luego miró con determinación el pedazo de madera que tenía en frente sacando cálculos mentales.

- Kagome, no quiero romper la puerta porque esta no es mi casa… sin embargo, sales ya o la parto en dos. – Amenazó con tono letal sintiendo que el movimiento que se daba dentro del baño cesaba un poco.

- ¿No me mientes? ¿De verdad no me harás daño? – Preguntó ella en un murmullo que Inuyasha logró escuchar.

- Te juró por Alá, Dios, Buda o en cualquier ser sobrenatural que creas que existe que…no te voy a hacer daño. – Dijo él en tono suave viendo por fin como la cerradura daba vuelta y la puerta se abría lentamente. Divisó los ojos rojizos y llorosos de su esposa y todas las cosas aglomeradas a sus pies, al parecer haciendo un conato de fortaleza.

- Gracias… - Musitó ella moviendo las cosas con dificultad hasta que por fin pudo abrir la puerta por completo y salir. Inuyasha le miró compasivo.

- Ya estás a salvo. – Le consoló en un murmullo abrazando el cuerpo aún tembloroso de Kagome. Ella hipaba entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de él sintiéndose aliviada por esa noticia. Luego de unos minutos donde ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, Kagome alzó su rostro hacia Inuyasha y le miró intrigada.

- ¿Cómo les convenciste de que no hicieran eso? – Le preguntó viendo la sonrisa orgullosa de su esposo.

- Porque se los ordené. – Dijo viendo la incredulidad en los orbes marrones de Kagome.

- ¿Así no más? – Preguntó ella nuevamente incapaz de creer.

Inuyasha asintió viendo como Kagome fruncía y hacía un gracioso gesto con sus labios.

- Condenada suerte la tuya de ser hombre… - Le sonrió mientras se separaba y reparaba en que estaba en la habitación matrimonial y a solas con él. Inuyasha rió de buena gana y le miró burlón.

- Pues… para que te digo que no si sí. – Respondió dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose en ella a modo de invitación. Kagome frunció el ceño y le miró con reticencia.

- Oye…¿entonces cuándo nos vamos de "luna de miel"? – Preguntó intentando desviar el rumbo de sus miradas.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al notar ese tono tan "autoritario" para él.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Contrarrestó él sin pizca de cordialidad.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa exageradamente sarcástica. – Soy tu esposa, parte del conjunto llamado "matrimonio" pero no, eso no me corresponde ni me incumbe en lo absoluto. – Espetó con las manos en la cintura y mirada desafiante. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Preguntó él dándose por vencido ante tanta escena dramática montada por ella.

- Japón. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Inuyasha volvió a arquear su ceja y rió divertido.

- Lo lamento, conociéndote seguramente acabarías quitándole el puesto al embajador con tal que el gobierno te diera asilo allá para deshacerte de mí.

Kagome bufó molesta al ser descubierto su "gran plan de escape"

- ¿Y a dónde entonces? – Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos. Inuyasha lo meditó un momento.

- ¿París? – Sugirió viendo lo perpleja que había quedado Kagome ante tal nombre.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No es demasiado romántico para ti? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona. Inuyasha levantó la barbilla en expresión orgullosa y desafiante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te acorrale allá? – Preguntó él a modo de respuesta. Kagome frunció el ceño poco convencida de esa idea.

- Quiero ir a Japón. Anda, escalamos el Monte Fuji y todo arreglado. No me digas que te acobardas ante las intenciones de una inocente e indefensa mujer. – Le puyó viendo como Inuyasha mostraba un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Serás de todo menos inocente e indefensa. – Dijo él incrédulo. – Ummm…déjame consultarlo con la almohada. – Se burló viendo como Kagome resoplaba exasperada.

En ese momento, escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta y en acto reflejo, a Kagome se le dilataron sus pupilas y la boca se le secó del miedo. Inuyasha notó la expresión de Kagome y observó que aún ella temía, sin embargo, se dirigió a la puerta a paso firme, encontrándose con el rostro de su suegra.

- Sara, ¿qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó él confundido por la mirada triste y vacía de la mujer.

- ¿Kagome está aquí? – Preguntó casi sin voz. Inuyasha asintió en silencio dejando pasar a su acongojada suegra, que entró corriendo a abrazar a su hija mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente.

- Mamá, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Kagome acunando a su madre y viendo la pena en la mirada de esta. La aludida se obligó a calmarse y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse al ver a su hija en buen estado.

- Perdóname, mi pequeña… - Musitó cariñosamente acariciando los cabellos de Kagome. Esta última, al entender el porqué de la angustia de su madre, sonrió compasiva.

- No hay nada que perdonar…no podías rehusarte a lo que te exigían, nadie te culpa de nada, mamá… - Le consoló Kagome viendo el arrepentimiento aún plasmado en los ojos llorosos de Sara. – Además, Inuyasha ya se encargó de todo…él ha ordenado que no me harán nada… - Agregó viendo como su progenitora parpadeaba incrédula, gesto con el cual sonrió, pues ella hacia ese misma expresión cada vez que no entendía algo.

- ¿Él hizo eso? – Preguntó volviéndose a Inuyasha, que le sonrió satisfecho. Sara le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida. Luego volvió su mirada a su hija. – Te dije que debías darle una oportunidad…- Le regañó sonriente. Kagome hizo una mueca poco convencida.

- No tentemos al diablo, mamá. Se le agradece y hasta ahí, fue muy considerado de su parte pero no por eso hay que crearse las mil y un ilusiones. – Recalcó Kagome viendo como su mamá hacia un mohín decepcionada y su esposo sonreía sardónicamente.

- Bueno, entonces les dejo tranquilos…debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos con Izayoi antes de proseguir con los arreglos de su luna de miel. – Anunció Sara saliendo del recinto y dejando algo confundidos a nuestros protagonistas.

- Creí que eso lo elegíamos nosotros… - Dijo Kagome mientras iba rumbo a la salida pero Inuyasha se acercó a ella velozmente y la retuvo por un brazo, obligándola a voltearse.

- No me digas que ya te vas…se supone que debemos pasar tiempo juntos… - Dijo casi ronroneando. Kagome se zafó del agarre sin mucha delicadeza y le miró desconfiada.

- En otra vida, tal vez. – Dijo con intenciones de continuar su camino, pero Inuyasha volvió a retenerla y esta vez, Kagome le miraba enojada.

- Quiero mostrarte algo. – Le anunció soltándola y dejándole libre elección de seguirlo o no. Kagome dudó por un instante pero la curiosidad pudo más, así que le siguió.

Ambos salieron al jardín continuo a la habitación de Inuyasha. Kagome ya lo había notado cuando llegaron pero con todo el trajín del matrimonio, la boda, los preparativos y demás, no había podido darse el lujo de admirar lo hermoso que era.

Observó todo tipo de flores y plantas. Desde azucenas hasta exóticas orquídeas, que al parecer eran las favoritas de Inuyasha, porque las había en gran número. El lugar era simplemente precioso, la magnificencia de la naturaleza entera plasmada en ese pequeño jardín.

- Que hermoso… - Suspiró agachándose para observar mejor las rosas de muchos colores que tenía a su lado. Inuyasha le miraba en silencio. Finalmente, Kagome alzó la vista hacia él desde la misma posición, notando lo imponente que se veía su esposo desde esa perspectiva. Sonrió incrédula, "esposo" aún no creía que ese término y ella tuviesen alguna relación pero al parecer el destino se había encargado de que así fuera.

- Lo construí yo. – Anunció orgulloso viendo la sorpresa plasmada en los grandes y expresivos ojos de Kagome.

- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó irguiéndose y viendo como Inuyasha asentía serio. – Increíble… - Musitó notando la gran cantidad de flora allí contenida, que debió tomarle mucho tiempo cultivar y cuidar.

- Igualmente el jardín exterior, aunque claro, ese es preferible no mostrarlo tanto, pues, cierta personita lo destruyó. – Comentó él viendo como Kagome le miraba entre enojada y arrepentida.

- Me perseguía el circo de Oriente, por si no lo notaste, así que no me acuses. – Vociferó molesta cruzándose de brazos. Inuyasha sonrió viendo que aquella muchacha no tenía remedio en su testarudez.

- Mejor volvamos, ya hace rato pasó la hora del desayuno y debes tener hambre. – Contestó ignorando el comentario de Kagome y dirigiéndose al interior de la mansión. Kagome volteó y le siguió pero en eso tropezó con una pequeña ranita de arcilla que había en una de las esquinas y perdió el equilibrio. Por suerte, Inuyasha al escuchar el leve grito de ella, inmediatamente volteó recibiendo al instante el peso entero de su esposa, sujetándola por la cintura para que no cayera. Ella levantó la vista y quedó sumergida en aquellos dos trozos de fuego que Inuyasha poseía por ojos, los cuales, la hipnotizaban más que cualquier danza o mirada de las muchas cobras reales que conseguiría en el desierto. Gradualmente, Inuyasha fue acercando su rostro al de ella observándola fijamente, como en una especie de trance, pero al momento que le iba a besar, escucharon como eran llamados desde el exterior. Como si una descarga eléctrica hubiese atravesado el cuerpo de él, Inuyasha se separó inmediatamente, dejando apenas algún chance a Kagome de retomar el equilibrio. Él se dio vuelta sin mirarla y se dirigió a la puerta. Kagome se había quedado estática en el jardín sin entender muy bien la reacción del joven. Se acomodó sus ropas y luego siguió su camino al interior del recinto pero aún divagando acerca del último hecho acontecido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola, aquí nosotras de nuevo a petición de mucha gente que quería actualización de este fic, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen lo lento, pero ambas andamos ocupadas por los otros fics. Espero que este capítulo estuviese bien, esperamos con ansias su opinión. Sayonara.


	7. Mi lado árabe

**Decisiones del Corazón**

**Mi lado árabe**

Luego del llamado Inuyasha no corrió, voló hacia el comedor, Kagome decidió que si el era así para caminar sería peor para manejar – nota mental: nunca viajar en automóvil con él – murmuró Kagome mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el comedor donde posiblemente la estarían esperando, cuando estuvo cerca pudo notar que habían dos guardias en la entrada, ahora que lo notaba, en la mayoría de las habitaciones donde se podía considerar que se reunía la familia siempre habían guardias, probablemente porque eran personas de la alta casta

Trató de no prestarles atención pero al contrario, ellos no dejaban de verla o más bien analizarla pues la veían de pies a cabeza, camino erguida hasta la entrada y se detuvo pues las puertas estaban cerradas, tomó aire y empujo una de las puertas de caoba y entro lentamente, notando que ya todos estaban reunidos para comenzar a comer, pero por la cara de algunos en especial la de Inuyasha pudo percatarse que solamente ella faltaba, caminó sigilosa y tomó posición donde según veía le correspondía, al lado de su esposo, se sentó y suspiró perezosamente, observó que la cabeza de la mesa era el padre de Inuyasha y no era para menos, en la punta contraria se encontraba Sesshoumaru, posiblemente porque él era el mayor, al lado derecho de Inu No, se encontraba Izayoi y al izquierdo Inuyasha, al lado de la madre de Inuyasha se encontraba Sara, al lado de ella, el joven que si mal no recordaba la había encontrado en condiciones totalmente vergonzosas, un leve rumor subió a sus mejillas al notar la mirada inquisitiva del chico sobre ella, situación que no paso desapercibida por Inuyasha que resopló molesto llamando con esto la atención del chico que sonrió inocentemente, iniciando con esto una lucha de miradas

Kagome ignoró su infantil juego y prosiguió con su revisión, al lado de él se encontraba la pequeña Lynna, como olvidarse de ella, esa pequeña era única, su hermana mayor se encontraba a su lado - ahora que lo pienso, yo no conozco a la familia de Inuyasha, salvo a sus padres y a su hermano - pensó Kagome mientras continuaba la vista encontrándose con Rin que intentaba hacer que la pequeña comiera, continuó el recorrido y se topó con la fría y calculadora mirada de su cuñado, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando él había volteado a verla e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, girar el rostro, fue ahí donde observó a una chica de cabellera negra y ojos carmesí que conversaba alegremente con Rin que aún intentaba hacer comer a la pequeña, después le seguían dos niños, no mayores de 12 años y por último al lado de ella, una niña muy callada en definitiva, eso lo había heredado de Sesshoumaru

Al reparar que todos habían comenzado a comer fue cuando percibió que la comida ya había sido servida, lo único que en cierta manera le alegraba es que al menos la mesa fuera como las de Japón y no bajitas como las que aparecían en las películas, sino ya tendría las piernas más dormidas que su abuela después de una buena borrachera - Le preguntaré a Inuyasha el nombre de todos después - sentenció mentalmente Kagome al tiempo que observaba atentamente la comida, pero fue entonces cuando notó un pequeño detalle, en ese momento ninguna de las mujeres llevaba su velo, entonces porque ella si, lentamente ladeo su rostro hacia Inuyasha y lo observó inquisitivamente

Inuyasha comía tranquilamente hasta que sintió una leve mirada sobre él, sesgó su rostro y se topo con la mirada curiosa de su esposa

- ¿Qué? – Fue la sutil pregunta que le hizo

- ¿Puedo quitarme el velo? – Cuestionó al tiempo que se lo señalaba, Inuyasha no pudo reprimir su risa y comenzó a reír fuertemente llamando la atención de todos los presentes

- No te burles – le retó Kagome mientras apretaba los puños intentando no hacer una escena, pues la ira comenzaba a albergar su mente, pero su esposo no contestaba, continuaba con su amena actividad de burlarse de ella

- ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó intrigado el mayor de la familia pues Inuyasha no era de los típicos chicos que se reía por nada, Kagome rodó su mirada hacia su suegro

- Sólo le pregunte, si podía quitarme el velo – dicho esto todos en la mesa ahogaron risillas que no pasaron desapercibidas por la chica, Inu No sonrió de lado y se aclaró la garganta

- Verás Kag, cuando estés en la casa, no es necesario que uses velo, salvo que hubieran invitados – Kagome sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, deseaba mentalmente estar a solas para poder decapitar a Inuyasha por la humillación que acaba de pasar

Miró letalmente al chico que al notar su mirada, tragó fuertemente y decidió continuar comiendo – gracias – musitó sintiendo que el hambre había desaparecido, lentamente se quito el velo y colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas - tanto le costaba al muy idiota contestarme, nooo, él tenía que hacer que medio mundo se enterará - el aludido observó de soslayo a la chica que mantenía la vista fija en su plato, al parecer no le había agrado nada lo que había hecho pero que podía hacer él, además ella no podía reclamarle nada

- Inuyasha tengo que hablar contigo después – comentó su padre con un tono algo severo - talvez mi padre si pueda - pensó molesto al comprender las palabras de su padre, el desayuno terminó y para entonces Kagome no había probado comida, así que una vez que todos hubieron terminado se levantó de su lugar y se retiró visiblemente molesta, tanto que hasta Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al escuchar como la chica azotaba la puerta al salir

Inuyasha observó largo rato la puerta hasta que escuchó como Sesshoumaru se retiraba alegando que debía ver algunos asuntos de la empresa, seguido de él, las dos chicas con los pequeños se levantaron y retiraron, Sara se levantó y comentó que iría a ver los jardines de la casa a lo que Izayoi insistió en que sería ella quien la acompañará, Kouga fue el último en retirarse, una vez que estuvieron complemente solos Inu No observó a su hijo por un largo período

- ¿Quieres dejar de verme de esa manera? – solicitó el chico pues la mirada de su padre le molestaba

- Sabes lo que te diré y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir – tomó un sorbo del jugo de ciruela y jugueteó un poco con el contenido de la copa – Kagome no sabe nada de nuestras costumbres así que te aconsejo que le expliques y no la hagas pasar por situaciones como la anterior – se levantó de su asiento y se acerco al ventanal tras suyo, tomó otro sorbo y sonrió cuando vio a su esposa y consuegra pasear por el jardín

- Ya lo sé – musitó con fastidio, odiaba que lo sermonearan por cosas que sabía a la perfección

- Entonces más te vale que le expliques todo cuanto te pregunte sino quieres que ella lo busque por su cuenta – ante este comentario Inuyasha por primera vez desde que se quedarán solos observó a su padre

No podían dejar que Kagome supiera que derechos y obligaciones tenía, al menos no ahora

- Si se enterará de todo cuanto puede hacer estaríamos en problemas y no quiero escándalos para la familia – dicho esto deposito la copa en la mesa y observó a su hijo

- Lo sé, trataré de contestarle a todo – comentó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y fijaba su vista con la de su padre – permiso padre, tengo que ver algunas diligencias de la empresa – dicho esto se retiró del lugar dejando completamente solo a su padre

- Esto se pone cada vez más interesante – comentó sonriente a la nada y decidió que les haría compañía a su esposa e invitada

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la recámara como león enjaulado

- Tanto le costaba contestarme – soltó molesta Kagome mientras Kikyo le seguía los pasos, comprendía la molestia de su señora – ¿cómo se le ocurre hacerme pasar por semejante humillación? – continuaba con su monólogo intentando de esa manera descargar toda la furia que tenía por dentro – ¿Por qué es así Kikyo? – Cuestionó ya cansada de tanto caminar en un mismo sitio y se sentó en los cojines al lado de la chica

- No lo sé señora – respondió tranquilamente

- Igual gracias por escucharme – dicho esto se levantó y se tiró en la cama, Kikyo se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a Kagome

- Por cierto señora en la tarde deberá salir con el joven Inuyasha, así que vendré para poder arreglarla – Kagome se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama

- ¿Salir? ¿Y a dónde? – Inquirió curiosa pero al momento en que Kikyo le iba a contestar Inuyasha entro en la habitación

- Bueno permiso, me retiro – Kikyo salió rápidamente del lugar dejando a Kagome con la duda, pero cuando sintió la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella, le hizo frente y la fijo en la de él

Vaya que tenía carácter, ninguna chica antes había tenido la valentía u osadía de verle directamente a los ojos, le veía molesta, sumamente molesta, hasta que un pequeño gruñido los distrajo

- Al parecer tu estómago esta resintiendo tu actitud – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, tomaba el control remoto y buscaba en los canales de televisión algo interesante

- Seguro – murmuró cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la cabecera de la cama - por Kami ¿se podría decidir de una vez por un canal? - farfulló Kagome al notar que era la sexta vez que le daban la vuelta a los canales, pero un ligero dolor en la boca del estómago le recordó que debía llenarlo o de lo contrario terminaría besando el suelo – tengo hambre – soltó mientras le arrebataba el control y dejaba un canal neutro

- ¿Y eso a mi qué? – contestó intentando quitarle el tan adorado artefacto

- Que es por tu culpa, así que ve a buscarme algo – contestó arrogante y escondiendo el control

- Yo no tengo porque servirte, tienes manos, levántate y come – ante esta frase Kagome frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada

- Ve ahora – Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y observó la forma tan testaruda en que ella le estaba hablando, no lo haría, el era hombre y no tenía porque servirle a ninguna mujer

Soltaba un par de maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras preparaba en un azafate la comida - no se que diablos estoy haciendo aquí - Inuyasha continuaba con su afanosa tarea sin dejar de nombrar a toda una generación de palabras que harían que hasta un marinero se sonrojara, como había perdido contra esa chiquilla en un juego tan simple

FLASH BACK

_Se veían fijamente, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer_

_- No iré, si tienes hambre, hazlo tú – sentenció mientras intentaba quitarle nuevamente el control remoto_

_- Es tu culpa, hazlo tú – terció Kagome mientras se levantaba de la cama y escondía el control tras de ella_

_- He dicho que no – decretó al tiempo que se levantaba de su cómodo lugar y se dirigía con paso firme hacia su esposa_

_- Hagamos un trato – el chico detuvo su marcha y se cruzo de brazos, Kagome tomo aire, si quería vengarse sería ahora – juguemos un juego, si yo gano, tú iras a traerme la comida – sabía que eso lastimaría su orgullo pero era por culpa de él que ahora se encontraban en aquella situación_

_- Y si yo gano, tú harás todo cuanto yo te pida – talvez eso no era equitativo con lo que él tendría que hacer en caso perdiera, pero tampoco iba a dejar que ella saliera bien librada_

_- ¿QUÉ? – No, eso no era justo y ella no lo iba a aceptar_

_- Es eso o te mueres de hambre – bueno, talvez si podría aceptarlo pero entonces trataría de no perder_

_Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón y la observó altivo_

_- Bien, pon el juego – sabía que ganaría, él nunca perdía_

_- Piedra, papel y tijera – de acuerdo, estaba corta en cuanto a juegos, pero por el momento era lo único que se le ocurría, el chico la miró divertido y aceptó – bien entonces comencemos – lo harían a la primera, de esa manera ella no tendría que perder tan vergonzosamente – bien a la cuenta de tres: 1…2…3 – ambos mostraron sus manos y fue ese entonces cuando un fuerte grito de júbilo inundo toda la casa, dejando a más de alguno aturdido_

- Bueno y entonces ¿qué estás esperando? – Kagome veía altaneramente al chico que maldecía su mala suerte – muévete, tengo hambre – le hubiera contestado pero él era un hombre de palabra, así que se tragó su orgullo y se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Kagome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

FIN FLASH BACK

Solo pedía a Alá que nadie lo viera porque entonces sería el hazmerreír de todos pero al parecer Alá había escuchado sus oraciones y pudo llegar a su recámara sin ser visto, abrió lentamente la puerta teniendo cuidado de no tirar la comida, cerró la puerta y depositó la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba al frente de su cama y la chimenea, giró la vista hasta su "queridísima" esposa y la encontró observándolo socarronamente con la cabeza muy en alto, esta humillación se la iba a pagar, a él nadie le hacia pasar por semejante deshonra

Kagome caminó lentamente hasta la mesa y se dejó caer en los cojines mientras depositaba el control en las manos de su esposo

- Gracias – comentó con sarcasmo y se levantó para poder recostarse en la cama y poner mirar algo interesante, aunque sea las finanzas, mientras tanto Kagome comía tranquilamente al menos la comida estaba deliciosa así que no temía el morir envenenada aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, primero lo hubiera echo probar la comida a él, pero como tenía mucha hambre decidió hacerlo después

Luego de que no encontrará nada interesante Inuyasha salió de la habitación dejando a una durmiente Kagome en la recámara, se dirigió tranquilamente hasta el estudio donde se encontrarían Sesshoumaru y su padre, abrió las puertas y acertadamente allí se encontraban, se sentó al lado de Sesshoumaru y fue con esto que comenzó una tan amena platica

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando Kagome despertó y escucho un ligero sonido, al parecer era música, se coloco sus zapatillas y se encaminó hacia donde provenía la música, no sabía por donde iba pero cada vez podía escuchar más fuerte el sonido, pronto se encontró frente a unas enormes puertas de cedro, con sigilo abrió una de las puertas y pudo escuchar claramente la canción (N/A: para ahondar más en el drama, les sugerimos que escuchen la canción "capricho árabe", lo sentimos pero no sabemos quien la toca)

Ese lugar era realmente grande y en el centro se encontraban muchas mujeres de diferentes edades, un grupo se encontraba sentado en los cojines cercanos al centro, un poco más al centro se encontraba otro grupo que tocaba alegremente y en el centro unas cuantas jovencitas bailaban increíblemente bien, Kagome no pudo evitar deleitarse con el sonido y el baile, cuando era pequeña siempre había intentado aprender a bailar como las muchachas que vivían en la casa de su madre, incluso Sara le habían enseñado pero al viajar a Japón todo aquello había quedado olvidado - Creo que tengo que desempolvar a mi cuerpo - pensó Kagome mientras observaba como todas continuaban muy alegremente con su danza

Cerró la puerta lentamente para no tener que llamar la atención y perder aquel recuerdo que tenía frente suyo, cuando su padre aún vivía y ellos bailaban de esa forma, buscó algún lugar cercano sin que su presencia fuera notada, prontamente diviso un cojín de color crema y se colocó sobre él, al parecer había hecho muy bien su trabajo pues al parecer todas la consideraron como una más, las horas pasaban y la música continuaba, Inuyasha caminaba nervioso por el recinto, como se encontraba en las nubes sin querer se topó con Rin

- Hola Inuyasha – saludo enérgicamente la chica

- Hola – respondió algo distraído

- Te veo nervioso – musitó al notar la expresión en el rostro de su cuñado

- Pues si, es que no encuentro a Kagome – dicho esto continuó con su marcha

- Espera – con aquello sus pasos se detuvieron y observó de reojo a Rin – deja que te ayudemos a buscarla – comentó sonriente a lo que el aludido agradeció mentalmente

Prontamente todos los integrantes de la familia se encontraban revisando la casa por completo pero no había ni rastros de ella, luego de algunos minutos todos se volvieron a reunir en la sala

- ¿Y? – Inquirió Inuyasha casi a punto de estallar al pensar que posiblemente esa chiquilla había conseguido escapar

- Nada – respondieron al unísono

- ¿Ya buscaron en el salón de las concubinas? – Todos quedaron de una pieza y observaron contrariados a la chica que acababa de hablar

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que este ahí Kagura? – soltó casi mordazmente Sesshoumaru

- Tranquilo amor, simplemente lo digo porque es el único lugar donde no hemos buscado – al decir esto todos se observaron entre sí

- Talvez tengas razón – Inuyasha le agradeció con la mirada y corrió rápidamente hasta ese lugar seguido de todos

Al acercarse pudieron escuchar que se encontraban muy alegres así que entraron sin hacer ruido alguno, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kagome bailar increíblemente bien, portaba una falda de cortes picados sujeto a su cadera de color verde pastel, un pequeño top tipo brasier de color verde y algunos pañuelos en sus muñecos que hacían juego con su ropa y maquillaje (N/A: aquí les recomendamos que escuchen la canción "beso árabe" de Boliche, descárguenlo del emule) todos se quedaron de una pieza al ver los movimientos de Kagome

Inuyasha trago suavemente pues el verla de esa manera y moverse tan sensualmente como lo estaba haciendo, no era algo que hubiera cruzado por su cabeza, no podía evitarlo se veía como una ejemplar belleza divina

- ¿Decías? – soltó Kagura al notar que su deducción había sido acertada, Sesshoumaru resopló y le dirigió una dulce mirada

- Gracias _gacela_ – dicho esto deposito un suave besos en sus labios y observó atentamente el baile de las concubinas y de su cuñada, al finalizar la canción Inuyasha aprovecho y carraspeó ligeramente, llamando con esto la atención de los presentes, al instante todas las concubinas bajaron la miradas, lo que desconcertó a la pelinegra

- Vamos Kagome – dicho esto le extendió la mano, ella dudó algunos segundos pero optó por aceptarla y se despidió de todas – veo que te mueves bien – dicho esto un severo sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la chica que lo giró para que él no lo notase – creo que voy a disfrutar las noches – con aquel comentario Kagome volvió la vista hacia su camino

- Sigue soñando – fue la contestación de la chica

- Ya lo veremos – sentenció divertido al ver la reticencia de la chica

- ¡JA! Antes cantaría las canciones de Daddy Yankee – soltó mordazmente, no es que no le gustarán sus canciones pero para esa ciudad tan conservadora pues eso era demasiado rebelde

- Antes te encierro con los camellos – contrarrestó comenzando con esto una nueva pelea

Todos veían alegremente la escena y decidieron dejarlos solos

- Creo que nos iremos a dar un paseo por la plaza – comentó Inu No tomando cariñosamente a su esposa – Sara haznos el favor de acompañarnos – pidió mientras que la aludida aceptaba

- Bueno creo que nosotros llevaremos a los chicos a comer un helado – dicho esto Sesshoumaru ofreció sus brazos a sus dos esposas y ambas sonrieron, alejándose de aquel lugar

Kagome se encontraba eligiendo algo para ponerse pues se sentía algo incómoda al estar en la misma habitación con Inuyasha y llevar ese tipo de ropa, pero fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que Kikyo le había dicho - ¿A dónde saldremos? - se preguntó mentalmente mientras elegía un pantalón de tela gris y una blusa blanca formal, se colocó una zapatillas de color negro y se sentó frente al espejo para poder cepillarse el cabello y colocarse el maquillaje adecuado

- Que lástima, me gustaba verte como bailarina – este comentario molestó grandemente a Kagome pues sabía que no había sido un halago precisamente – oye – farfulló molesto al esquivar la secadora que Kagome tenía a la mano - deseo verla así otra vez - pensó Inuyasha mientras una sonrisa enmarcaba su bronceado rostro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Esta vez no tardamos tanto, creo que la imaginación nos está fluyendo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar reviews. Con respecto a la mezcla de que si era la casa de Sara o de Inu no Taisho en el capítulo anterior, es verdad, nos equivocamos, mejor dicho, me equivoqué (O sea yo, Kikyo-dono xD) pero preferimos dejarlo como está para no arruinar el capítulo modificando todo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y paciencia. Esperamos que el capítulo en verdad les haya gustado. Sayonara.**


	8. La primera cita

**Decisiones del Corazón**

**La primera cita**

Inuyasha seguía ciertamente resentido por la "derrota y humillación" que le había hecho pasar Kagome al obligarlo a llevarle la cena a la habitación y preparada por ÉL MISMO; y tenía varias ideas rondando su inquieta mente para hacerla pagar. Sin embargo, la mayoría se habían esfumado al verla bailar como cualquier libanesa. Ya que ¿para qué negarlo? Él siempre había subestimado los bailes de Japón, eran muy, a su parecer, simples y carentes de verdadera espontaneidad, incluyendo a las bailarinas. Pero Kagome había roto todos esos cánones prejuiciosos. Ella se había movido con tal soltura que hasta cualquiera de su tierra la envidiaría. Después de todo, al parecer, Kagome no era tan ignorante con respecto a la cultura árabe. Cuando llegaron a la habitación una sonrisa socarrona surcaba los labios de Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota? No me digas que te seduje con el baile. – Se mofó ella con la intención de picarlo. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

- Si lo practicas ahorita podría darte una respuesta certera. – Le devolvió la puya notando como su joven esposa se tensaba al instante.

- ¿Por qué me sacaron de esa forma? Era chévere estar con esas muchachas. – Musitó con un puchero.

- Créeme que no te gustaría tanto si supieras lo que tienen que aguantar ellas.

Kagome frunció sin entender. Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio mientras paseaba perezosamente su vista por las vestimentas de Kagome.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Las concubinas.

- ¿Y qué…? – Kagome había vuelto a preguntar cuando Inuyasha le interrumpió cansado.

- La clase de cultura árabe para otro día, "cariño" – Dijo sonriendo con falsa ternura mientras Kagome le asesinaba con la mirada.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó resignada. Ella sabía perfectamente que esas no eran las circunstancias para ponerse a pelear con Inuyasha. En realidad, cada vez que se iba a la cama con él, temía tener que ejercer su papel fisiológico de esposa, lo cual, aparentemente no le interesaba mucho del todo a su esposo puesto que nunca la había obligado a nada. En eso debía reconocer que se había comportado caballerosamente porque ella juraba que iría a actuar como un animal en celo apenas la viera en su cama, aún así, eso nunca ocurría a menos que ella se mostrara dispuesta, lo cual, no era muy común, por no decir nunca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horas más tarde, luego del desayuno y del sensual baile, Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, la cual desgraciadamente continuaba compartiendo con su "adorado" esposo. En ese momento, sintió dos leves golpes en la puerta. Después de dar permiso para pasar, observó como se mostraba la delgada figura de Kikyo. Esta le sonrió con formalidad y le saludó cortésmente.

- Hola Kikyo. – Saludó Kagome levantándose.

- Señora, vine para ayudarla a arreglarse antes de salir. – Informó notando como Kagome parpadeaba confundida.

- Lo siento. Debes estar confundida. Yo no planeaba salir hoy. Posiblemente sea mi mamá la que te necesite. – Contestó en tono afable pero se extrañó al ver que la joven negaba con la cabeza.

- No, estoy segura que es usted a la que debo atender. Son estrictas órdenes del Señor Inuyasha. Además le debo recordar lo que le comenté en la mañana. – Soltó sin un atisbo de pena.

Kagome entornó los ojos peligrosamente.

- ¿Con qué _estrictas órdenes_, eh? – Repitió con semblante sereno, quizá, demasiado sereno. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba Kikyo tenía razón, ese comentario se lo había hecho mientras descargaba su ira por la humillación.

- Así es.

- Pues dile a ese señor que yo no me muevo de la casa hoy. – Dijo enfurruñada y de brazos cruzados.

- También dijo que esa era su posible respuesta.

- ¡Ja! ¡Pues, adivinó entonces! – Exclamó irasciblemente.

- Pero continuó diciendo que si usted se oponía, que es lo que evidentemente está haciendo… debía decirle que en ese caso, usted ya no se entrometerá en asuntos de matrimonio que según sus principios, tiene derecho a saber y que es por lo cual debe salir hoy.

Kagome suavizó un poco sus facciones pero miraba a Kikyo con cierta desconfianza. Inuyasha simplemente la ponía furiosa. ¡¿Por qué mandar a un pobre cordero inocente al matadero cuando él mismo se le podía haber enfrentado?! A veces era demasiado detestable.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó a regañadientes. Con Inuyasha ella nunca dudaba que haría cumplir a cabalidad sus amenazas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente, después de haberse vestido con aquellas ropas que ahora, quizá por el enojo, las sentía más incómodas que nunca, tanto ella como Kikyo, salieron de la habitación. Cuando llegaron a la primera planta de la mansión, Inuyasha la recibió con una sonrisa burlona. ¡Que buen momento era ese para estrangularlo! Ah, cierto, allí estaba Kikyo y un buen crimen no puede tener testigos. Suspiró desilusionada que no era el momento propicio para realizar un homicidio y con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa mientras terminaba de bajar los escalones que faltaban. Luego, caminó al frente y miró a su esposo de forma desafiante.

- Aquí me tienes. Más te vale que sea muy importante ese tal asunto porque lo de "estrictas órdenes" créeme que no me agradó en lo absoluto. – Espetó molesta notando como la sonrisa de Inuyasha se enanchaba.

Él se acercó a su rostro hasta posar su mejilla al lado de la de ella y susurrarle al oído.

- Esto es sólo es el comienzo. ¿La cena de ayer estaba deliciosa, no? – Y luego de terminar de hacerle la pregunta se volvió a erguir notando como el sonrojo de la ira e indignación de Kagome era más que notable.

¡Con que eso era! Se estaba vengando el muy canalla.

- Vámonos. – Dijo ella caminando a la salida, luego de hacerle un leve ademán a Kikyo a modo de despedida. Inuyasha la siguió bastante divertido hasta la lujosa camioneta.

Una vez adentro, Kagome le miró con desprecio y blasfemó en japonés.

- ¡Perro malnacido! – Exclamó mientras liberaba algo de su rabia sin que su interlocutor entendiera, o al menos, eso creía ella.

- Posiblemente lo sea, ¿pero quién tiene la culpa? – Le respondió Inuyasha también en japonés. Kagome le miró con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Ah? – Dijo sintiendo que le faltaba voz del asombro. El aludido rió divertido.

- Sé hablar japonés como te podrás haber dado cuenta, Kagome. – Contestó volviendo al uso del árabe nuevamente.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Eres bilingüe! – Dijo entre enojada y asombrada. Sin embargo, cierto brillo de admiración bailoteó en sus pupilas al mirarle. Inuyasha sólo volvió a sonreír pero no atinó a responderle nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No estaría por demás decir que el camino fue el más silencioso y eterno por el cual alguna vez Kagome tuviera que viajar, se recordó mentalmente que la próxima vez lo haría con un Ipod con ella, al menos con eso dejaría de pensar en cosas que por diversas razones aún no podía ejecutar, por ejemplo el asesinato planeado vilmente, que cuando lo iba a intentar en la casa, Kikyo estaba ahí, por lo cual lo tuvo que descartar.

Al fin luego de algunos minutos llegaron hasta una residencia un poco alejada del bullicio del centro de la ciudad, ésta se encontraba perimetrala y por lo que estaba notando era bastante grande, Inuyasha detuvo la Rexton TD gris en la entrada que constaba de un portón negro con barrotes y por medio de él se podía apreciar casi todo el terreno.

Lentamente una de las puertas que conformaban la entrada comenzó a abrirse por lo que Inuyasha aprovechó y entró, los ojos de Kagome veía anonadada todo a su alrededor, ese lugar era increíblemente inmenso y por demás hermoso, podía distinguir miles y miles de flores y árboles

Inuyasha parqueó el automóvil frente a la majestuosa edificación que se levantaba frente a ellos y bajó de la camioneta, Kagome observó la entrada y en ella se encontraba un hombre ya bastante entrado en años, la casa estaba rodeada de un hermoso jardín. Al centro del camino de piedras se encontraba una hermosa fuente de tres pisos, la casa era de color crema, los ventanales, balcones y demás accesorios eran plateados y las ventanas se encontraban tan limpias que se reflejaban en ellas perfectamente el cielo azul.

La puerta se abrió provocando que pegara un pequeño brinco dentro del automóvil.

- Ponte el velo – ordenó casi inmediatamente Inuyasha, cuando Kagome estuvo a punto de retarlo, él le envió una mirada gélida a lo cual tuvo que tragarse su comentario y ponerse el dichoso velo.

La ayudó a salir y aún tomados de la mano se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraba el anciano, subieron cuatro peldaños y quedaron frente a frente.

- Me alegra que hayan venido – Saludó el hombre; y dicho esto, los hizo entrar a la casa. Lo primero que vieron fue un enorme recibidor con dos mesas de cada lado con un gran arreglo de flores en cada uno.

Al lado derecho una pequeña entrada sin puerta que conducía a la sala de visitas que contaba con tres sillones de color negro, una alfombra blanca, la mesa del centro era de cristal, la chimenea le daba cierto toque de elegancia al igual que la lámpara colgante, algunos cuadros pintorescos adornaban las paredes y algunas flores los esquineros de las mismas, al fondo se encontraban dos entradas una con puerta y la otra sin puerta, la primera conducía al despacho que contaba con todo lo necesario para tener reuniones importantes.

La segunda era la sala familiar que poseía lo mismo que la primera con la diferencia que en esta se encontraban la televisión, radio, DVD y todo cuanto se podía imaginar. Al lado contrario de la entrada de la sala de visitas había otra entrada que conducía a un amplio comedor el cual contaba con una mesa de madera y vidrio de color negro para doce personas, los gigantescos ventanales hacían que se viera completamente iluminado y una pequeña ventana conectaba con otra habitación que al parecer era la cocina.

Volvieron al recibidor y se encontraron con dos escaleras que guiaban a diferentes partes de la casa, la primera al ala este y la otra al ala oeste, siguieron caminando. Al fondo del recibidor se encontraba una fuente parecida a la que estaba afuera, una pequeña puerta al lado izquierdo pudo encontrar la cocina tan grande como dos veces su cuarto en Japón, seguido se encontraba lo que era la habitación de servicio, tenía tres lavadores y tres secadoras, varios armarios para poder acomodar la ropa cuando estuviera en ese lugar y algunos detalles más a los que no prestó la atención suficiente.

Seguido de este se encontraba un moderado salón, que por la forma de la decoración, suponía se utilizaría para festejar algún acontecimiento familiar. Cruzó en el pasillo y observó que de ahí siguiendo el pasillo hasta volver al recibidor eran habitaciones, debían ser para los empleados.

Subieron las escaleras que guiaban al ala este y se encontraron con que ahí se encontraban las habitaciones principales o para la familia, en el ala oeste se encontraban una sala moderada y un pequeño bar, al parecer nada fuera de lo normal, contando con que tenían cinco habitaciones para invitados, una principal y cuatro para lo que se podrían decir los hijos. Las habitaciones eran de un diseño igual, tenían la misma acomodación de los muebles como en la casa de los padres de Inuyasha.

Siguieron el recorrido por la parte trasera de la casa que contaba con una gran piscina al lado de varias mesas playeras con sus respectivas sillas, al fondo del terreno se podía observar un pequeño establo, por así decirlo, donde al parecer estarían los camellos y todos los animales que a él se le ocurriera tener porque de parte de ella no habría ningún animal salvo su adorado gato Bouyo.

Inuyasha veía divertido las diferentes formas que tomaba la cara de su esposa conforme había avanzado el recorrido, al parecer había sido de su gusto así que no titubearía.

- La compramos – soltó llamando la atención de Kagome que lo veía curiosa, ¿acaso por eso habían salido? Y como leyéndole el pensamiento, Inuyasha sonrió arrogante y afirmó.

Luego de tratar las diferentes diligencias que convendría la compra de la casa, ajustaron el precio más razonable por ellos porque para Kagome eso era demasiado, Inuyasha le giró un cheque y recibió las llaves de su ahora hogar propio.

Luego de visitar aquella maravillosa mansión, ambos volvían al vehículo y una vez adentro, Kagome suspiró cansada.

- Es inmensa. – Exclamó dándole un último vistazo a la elegante edificación. - ¿De verás tienes con qué pagarla? Digo, sé que eres rico pero… - Se interrumpió por la carcajada de su interlocutor.

- Tengo con que pagarla. Y _somos_ ricos. Ya no firmas Higurashi, espero que nunca olvides eso. – Dijo notando como Kagome le miraba algo suspicaz.

- Tampoco me voy a desarraigar de mis recuerdos sólo por un traspaso de cultura, "esposo mío" – Espetó cruzándose de brazos y diciendo el supuesto cariñoso adjetivo en japonés. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado mientras encendía la camioneta.

- Eso lo tengo en claro cada vez que te veo. Tus facciones no son enteramente árabes. – Le recordó él. – Ya se nos pasó la hora del almuerzo y en verdad tengo hambre, ¿no te importa acompañarme a un restaurante o sí? – Agregó viendo como Kagome ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Lo preguntas cómo si en verdad tuviera opción. – Dijo irónica. – Pero ok, no tengo ningún inconveniente como te darás cuenta. – Agrego señalando su vientre, el cual, ya se oía emitir gruñidos por parte de su hambriento estómago. - ¡Que forma de tener la primera cita! Luego de casados, ¡Que maravilla! – Espetó sarcásticamente mientras notaba como Inuyasha reía ligeramente mientras se ponía en marcha.

Finalmente, habían llegado a un elegante restaurante italiano. El ambiente musical estaba acorde con la pomposa decoración. Las mesas finamente talladas en caoba, los manteles bordados elegantemente con sutiles hilos de colores pasteles. Los cuadros alrededor, quizá de algunos antepasados de la familia dueña de aquel sitio, mostraban las imponentes imágenes de caballeros de siglos atrás, con mirada desafiante y vestimentas refinadas.

Inuyasha había guiado a Kagome hasta una de las mesas pero justo antes de sentarse, Inuyasha volteó al ser llamado. Sonrió al hombre que se acercaba. Kagome también le miró y se dio cuenta que era un británico, que ya debía rondar los cuarenta pero que aún no perdía la picardía de su azulada mirada. Inuyasha le estrechó la mano en un apretón firme y Kagome notó la exagerada palidez de aquel extraño a comparación de la bronceada piel de su esposo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió más al ver a Inuyasha manejar un inglés bastante fluido.

Por lo que entendía de la conversación, aquel hombre era un empresario que era muy reconocido y posiblemente socio de Inu no Taisho. Le preguntaba a Inuyasha por la familia y demás cuestiones triviales, pero al parecer, su esposo no daba señales de siquiera presentarla, así que bastante enojada le dio un ligero pellizco a Inuyasha en el brazo. El aludido volteó a verla y al notar la mirada de Kagome, entendió. Luego de suspirar la presentó a su interlocutor.

- Nice to meet you. – Respondió el hombre en tono afable.

- Nice to meet you too. – Se obligó Kagome a sonreír mientras estrechaba su mano. Aquel tipo ya le había hecho una radiografía con la mirada, aparentemente, ella le gustó bastante.

Inuyasha al notar la incomodidad de su esposa y sus propios celos, despidió al hombre rápidamente para luego finalmente sentarse en su respectiva mesa.

- También hablas inglés. Aunque claro, es el idioma universal, no imaginé que lo hablarías de forma tan fluida. – Dijo Kagome sinceramente. Inuyasha sonrió.

- Muchas cosas desconoces de mí. – Respondió él llamando al camarero para pedir su orden. Luego de que el joven se hubiese retirado, Kagome notó como una despampanante mujer se les acercaba. Frunció sin entender.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Escuchó como la mujer le llamaba. - _¡Come stai, mio caro!_

Inuyasha se volteó al reconocer la voz mientras sonreía como un idiota, según Kagome, al ver a aquella joven.

- ¡Tsubaki! – Exclamó enanchando la sonrisa y levantándose al instante para que aquella mujer le diera un muy descarado beso en la mejilla, casi rozándole los labios. Kagome crispó sus dedos alrededor de la servilleta que tenía en la mano. - _Va' bene, cara, ¿e tu?_

Kagome tosió ligeramente intentando recordarle a SU marido que ya no gozaba de la soltería para que se estuviera devorando a aquella mujer con la mirada.

- Ella es mi esposa. – Presentó sin despegar la vista de los "atributos" de Tsubaki.

- Mucho gusto. – Logró responder Kagome con una muy pero muy forzada sonrisa. Inuyasha sonrió al notarlo.

- Ah, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsubaki. No pude ir a la boda, _mi dispiace_ - Dijo con hipocresía.

- No se preocupe. – Contestó con tono aparentemente calmo. - ¿Amiga de la familia? – Cuestionó intentando a toda costa disipar sus celos.

- De hecho. – Terció Inuyasha. – Ella es hija del dueño del restaurante y también es modelo. Ciertamente son muy cercanos a la familia.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo intentando sonar asombrada.

- Pues sí, disfruten su estadía. Lamento no poder acompañarles por más tiempo pero tengo diligencias que atender. _¡Arrivederci!_ – Se despidió dándole otro de sus muy insolentes besos a Inuyasha para luego retirarse.

Inuyasha posó su divertida mirada sobre su muy celosa esposa para luego volver a sentarse.

- Una pregunta: ¿Cuántos idiomas sabes? Porque francamente estoy teniendo la certera idea de que soy una iletrada a comparación tuya. – Preguntó mientras finalmente acomodaba la servilleta sobre su regazo.

- Seis idiomas. – Respondió con la burla aún expresada en su mirada. Kagome le miró detenidamente durante unos segundos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida.

- Iban a ser siete pero aún no domino el ruso completamente. Sé hablar árabe, japonés, chino, inglés, italiano y francés. – Explicó tranquilamente mientras Kagome le miraba totalmente pasmada, sin embargo, al notar la divertida mirada de su esposo, retomó la compostura.

- Veo que conoces a mucha gente que viene para acá. – Dijo intentando cambiar de tema al recordar a aquella mujer mientras observaba como recibía la pasta cuatro quesos que había ordenado.

- Sí, aquí se reúne gente de clase alta. Y mi padre siempre ha visitado este sitio por ser un lugar apacible para asegurar negocios. Luego fue Sesshoumaru y finalmente yo también entré en el juego. Por ese motivo, somos unos de los mejores clientes del dueño y Tsubaki inclusive salió por algún tiempo con Sesshomaru. Pero claro, no aquí. Como verás, ella no se comporta como la típica mujer árabe. El romance de esos dos se dio en la propia Italia. Pero a pesar del rompimiento, se ha mantenido cercana a nosotros.

- Ella es un amor de gente por lo que veo. – Espetó sarcástica llevándose un bocado a los labios. Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente.

- Tsubaki es ciertamente descarada pero no se puede negar que también es hermosa. – Dijo con toda la intención de puyar a Kagome, y fue algo que aparentemente logró al ver como ella dejaba su bocado a medio camino.

- ¿Nunca pensaste tenerla de esposa? Porque después de todo podrías deshacerte de mí, que te causo mucho problemas, y finalmente estar con alguien que muy a gusto se sentiría en tu compañía. – Comentó sin poder reprimir más los celos. Inuyasha rió ligeramente mientras notaba como Kagome alzaba la mirada y lo fulminaba con aquellos orbes chocolates.

- Ella es una mujer demasiado fácil y promiscua. No es digna de ser mi esposa. – Contestó arrogantemente. Ahora era Kagome la que reía.

- ¡Por favor! Empezando porque no eres ningún rey, además, te estabas babeando por ella. – Le acusó.

- ¿Celosa acaso? – Preguntó con una sardónica sonrisa. Kagome borró la suya y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

- Ahora resulta que tampoco tengo derecho a sentir celos. – Espetó con fingida tranquilidad. Inuyasha estuvo muy tentado a reír nuevamente pero no lo hizo.

- De hecho, tú tienes privilegios en caso de que yo decida casarme nuevamente. Podrás gobernar sobre las otras esposas. – Informó notando como el ceño de Kagome se volvía a fruncir.

- ¡Grandioso! – Exclamó irónica mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pan.

- Sin embargo, yo no creo en la poligamia. Prefiero ser monógamo. Pienso que con una mujer es más que suficiente tortura. – Dijo viendo como Kagome se detenía a mirarlo sonriendo incrédula.

- Interesante ideología pero finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo. A la mujer no se le puede tratar como un objeto cualquiera que se usa cuando al "dueño" le da la regalada gana. No es una forma digna de vida. El machismo es algo arcaico, es retrogrado por todos sus lados, por ello me opongo. – Expresó mientras ya casi terminaba con su plato.

Inuyasha sonrió, pero no con sus típicas sonrisas burlonas, sino una más bien de admiración, de orgullo. Su esposa definitivamente era única. Estaba en esa sociedad "retrograda" como ella misma le decía y sin embargo se oponía fervientemente a callar sus ideas feministas. En cierto modo, aquello le gustaba, aquel espíritu luchador que no había visto en ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera en su madre. Enanchó su sonrisa ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos, quizá aquella joven se estuviese apoderando de su corazón y él ni cuenta se daba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Finalmente terminamos. Lamentamos el prolongado retraso, pero creemos que al dejar un capítulo largo, nos dispensamos con eso ya que este tuvo mayor planificación al hacerlo. Esperamos que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Agradecemos mucho sus reviews, con respecto al comentario de que el fic es algo esotérico, pues sí, puede ser, pero a nuestro parecer es entretenido de esa forma, xD. Después de todo esta es una de las tramas más planificadas que tenemos ya que debemos leer e investigar bastante para poder hacer el fic correctamente con sus múltiples facetas No olviden dejar review. Será hasta la próxima, sayonara.**


	9. La prometedora Holanda

**Decisiones del Corazón**

**La prometedora Holanda**

El almuerzo había sido de lo mejor, claro obviando el hecho de que varias personas entre ellas Tsubaki se habían pasado más de una vez para saber como iban las cosas, una vez que llegaran a la casa del padre de Inuyasha, Kagome subió directamente a su habitación, necesitaba un baño relajante pues los pies la estaban matando, no era por lo que había caminado, al menos de eso estaba segura, puesto que no lo había hecho pero posiblemente porque había vivido mucho en un día.

Abrió las llaves hasta encontrar la temperatura exacta para tomar un buen baño y dejó que la bañera llegara a su punto, hacía ya algo de frío puesto que aún después de haber comido habían recorrido la plaza y visitado varios centros comerciales y para ese momento ya eran un poco más de las siete de la noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El ambiente comenzaba a cambiar y el frío se hacía presente por cada habitación de la mansión; Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Inu No se encontraban tratando algunos temas de la empresa en el despacho, prontamente, un grupo de concubinas entraron para encender la chimenea que se encontraba en el lugar, hicieron una leve reverencia y se retiraron.

- Por lo que veo entonces alguien deberá viajar y tratar personalmente este asunto – acotó con algo de preocupación el mayor, ellos poseían una gran petrolera y por ende varias sucursales que surtían de este preciado mineral a casi todo el medio oriente y a varios países de Europa, eso sin contar que sus hijos habían fundado una empresa de tecnología digital que estaba teniendo buena aceptación.

- Así es padre, pero me temo que yo no podré ir. – comentó Sesshoumaru al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su café – Debo estar presente en la conferencia de la "Introducción de televisión por medio de IP" que harán en Alemania – Agregó acercando la invitación hasta su padre y dejo que éste la leyera.

Inu no Taisho giró sus dorados ojos hasta los de su hijo menor que no los había despegado del último reporte financiero enviado por el Gerente de la sucursal en Holanda – Supongo que tú si podrás. – Adujo, suplicando a Alá porque así fuera.

El de cabellos plateados levantó la vista de los papeles y fijo su vista en la de su padre.

- Pues… - calló por unos segundos y lo pensó, a lo mejor no era tan malo viajar un poco después de tanto ajetreo, aunque dejar sola a Kagome sería como dejar a su amigo Miroku con un grupo de concubinas, simplemente imposible, sacudió su cabeza y resopló con desgano. – Supongo que si, ¿pero que ahí de ti? – soltó volviendo la vista hacia la ventana.

- Hijo, tú sabes que esta semana debo viajar a Marruecos para cerrar unos negocios con la empresa publicitaria de aquel país. – Inuyasha ya lo sabía pero esperaba que su respuesta fuera otra, entornó los ojos y afirmó levemente. – Gracias hijo – musitó al tiempo que sorbía un poco de té, eso lo mantenía relajado.

- ¿Llevarán a alguien con ustedes? – Cuestionó el padre levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia el balcón que daba directamente con el jardín ahora alumbrado únicamente por el plateado satélite del firmamento.

- No lo sé – murmuró Sesshoumaru – Posiblemente lleve a Rin – la última vez había llevado a Kagura por lo que era justo llevarla ahora a ella.

- Bien – Inu no Taisho sonrió, su hijo era muy justo, eso era exactamente lo que lo hacía ágil en los negocios, además de sus frías estrategias, contrario de Inuyasha que tenía un olfato agudísimo para crear y encontrar acreedores y consumidores a su favor, definitivamente ellos eran el dúo de oro de los Taisho

- Supongo que llevaré a Kagome – Se encogió de hombros y tomó otro de los balances financieros, su padre sonrió de lado y un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

- Me alegro por ti – dicho esto ambos hermanos se vieron entre sí y observaron interesados a su padre. – Tómense esto como su luna miel – Inuyasha estuvo a punto de escupir el café que acababa de tomar y Sesshoumaru ocultó su risa por medio del periódico pero era obvio que no lo había logrado

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! – rugió Inuyasha molesto por el comentario.

- La verdad es que no – soltó inocente su padre – además yo ya quiero nietos – sentenció haciendo pucheros, las mejillas de Inuyasha no podían estar más rojas y Sesshoumaru no pudo contener la carcajada por el semblante de su hermano.

- ¡Pero si tu YA tienes nietos! – explotó haciendo énfasis en la antepenúltima palabra.

Inu no Taisho lo meditó algunos segundos acariciándose la barbilla en pose pensativa.

- Pues si, pero no tuyos. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Inuyasha sintió en ese momento que jamás en su vida le habían echo pasar semejante vergüenza; y lo que empeoraba la situación era que a Sesshoumaru parecía gustarle este juego de hacerlo avergonzarse.

- Oh, vamos Inuyasha, no me digas que aún no la tocas. – Soltó su hermano haciendo que su sonrojo creciera aún más.

- Sería el colmo – Soltó divertido el padre volviendo a sorber de su té.

El incómodo silencio que se formó luego del comentario de su padre y el hecho de que Inuyasha no contestará no les daba buena espina. Sesshomaru observó a su padre que le devolvió la vista interrogante

- No lo han hecho ¿cierto? – Más que pregunta era afirmación, Inuyasha hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo tragara pero nada pasó, el silencio se hizo sepulcral.

- Inuyasha – Llamó su padre poniendo el rostro serio.

- Ya han pasado tres semanas desde tu boda – soltó curioso Sesshoumaru esperando que su hermano se defendiera pero no lo hizo, al contrario, calló haciéndose más profundo el silencio

- Inuyasha, no te quiero presionar pero esto es raro. – Replicó el padre logrando que ambos hermanos lo vieran – tú eres más…como decirlo – se lo pensó un poco más pero no hallaba la palabra correcta

- Aventado – sugirió Sesshoumaru esquivando un libro enviado por su hermano.

Inuyasha los miró fulminantemente y gruñó.

- Pues sí. Esto no es asunto suyo, así que les voy a pedir que no lo vuelvan a mencionar, es mi vida y no es por ser descortés pero no tengo porque contarles si ya lo he hecho o no con ella – Acotó mordazmente. Con este último comentario se disculpó y salió del despacho como un energúmeno. Debía tomar un baño o terminaría degollando al primero que lo provocará, solo pedía a Alá que no fuera Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El baño era lo más relajante que hubiese podido tomar, claro si no se hubiera dormido antes, pero es que la cama estaba tan suavecita que no había podido evitarlo, tampoco le preocupaba saber cuanto tiempo había dormido, lo único que sentía es que era realmente relajante estar ahí.

Las burbujas y el aroma a cerezos inundaba el baño, aún no podía creer que tuvieran ese aroma en la mansión, era originario de Japón y el estar así le recordaba todo cuanto había vivido en aquel país, tan lejanos se veían esos días, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y se relajó, sintió algo tibio posarse sobre su boca y comenzar a moverse pausadamente llevándola a sentir un sin fin de sensaciones, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha sonreírle tan arrogantemente, se sentía flotar no sabía que le había hecho pero se sentía tan bien.

Se despertó de golpe notando que todo estaba tal como lo había dejado antes de caer dormida.

- Pero que…- no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que notó que la puerta se abría dejando ver una figura muy sexy – _Kagome estas pensando locuras_ – se autoregañó al notar que era su "amado" esposo – Ahora te gusta verme bañar – se sentó y lo observó detenidamente.

El nombrado la observó algunos segundos y después salió del lugar sin mediar palabra. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Se preguntó, era extraño, para ese momento tendrían que estar enfrascados en una pelea, no es que le gustará pero ya se había acostumbrado, salió de la bañera, tomó una toalla la acomodo alrededor de su cuerpo y se secó con otra su cabello, debía saber que tenía Inuyasha que lo tenía de mal humor.

Inuyasha había entrado a la habitación y había notado el leve olor a cerezo que inundaba la estancia. Se dirigió al baño pues creyó que Kagome ya no se encontraría ahí pero su sorpresa fue mayor al verla dentro de la bañera, se veía tan bien, era la más hermosa de las visiones que alguna vez hubiese tenido, pero todo se arruinó cuando lo retó, ¿qué no podía haber una sola vez en la cual no estuviera pensando mal de él? Se recostó en la cama y trató de relajarse, ella no tenía la culpa, la culpa la tenían su padre y Sesshoumaru por las preguntas tan intimas que le hacían.

Le molestaba puesto que él no se metía en la vida de ellos, escuchó como la puerta se abría dejando pasar el olor a cerezo que antes se sentía levemente, oyó pasos y supuso que ahora se iría a cambiar.

- Inuyasha. – Llamó la pelinegra sin dejar de verlo.

- Ummm – contestó sin abrir los ojos, hacia días que estaba teniendo sueños un tanto pasaditos de tono y si ella se encontraba tal y como se la imaginaba, dudaba mucho de poder tener un gran autocontrol.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que la estaba evitando, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? al menos que recordará, no le había dicho nada que lo molestara

- ¿Qué tienes? – El tono dulce en que lo había dicho hizo que el pulso del aludido aumentará.

- Nada. – Solamente tenía que cortar la conversación y entonces podría relajarse como quería.

Kagome frunció el ceño, nadie le hablaba en ese tono y menos él, dado el caso de que la cama era muy grande tuvo que subirse en ella para llegar a donde estaba él

- Te estoy hablando. – le zarandeó esperando que hiciera algo pero parecía como si no la escuchará, apretó los puños y contó mentalmente, ahora era el momento perfecto de llevar a cabo el asesinato, claro estaba si su curiosidad no fuera tan grande. – Inuyasha – llamó nuevamente al tiempo que lo zarandeaba por segunda vez.

Estaba molesto y no quería desquitarse con ella, pero en parte ella era la culpable de su molestia, porque simplemente no podía ser como las demás y se acoplaba a las reglas – _porque ella es Kagome – _se contestó, recordando ese espíritu indomable que la chica poseía, sintió que lo zarandeaba fuertemente, abrió los ojos de golpe y tomó su mano mientras se sentaba en la cama, por la forma en que todo había sucedido Kagome se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro, era cálido y abrumador.

Sintió deseos de probar nuevamente sus labios, deseos que no podría reprimir por mucho tiempo, bajó la vista para poder controlarse pero debido a que Kagome no se había cambiado, la toalla dejaba ver una buena parte de su dote superficial y dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas níveas, estaba claro que el mundo se había puesto en su contra, sabía Alá cuanto autocontrol estaba teniendo pero la visión simplemente lo atormentaba.

Algo debía ocurrir, una señal que lo hiciera separarse, no debía, no podía, no si ella no lo deseaba, no la quería forzar a nada y menos a eso, debía controlar sus deseos.

Ella lo veía expectante, ahora que estaba tan cerca de él podía sentir como todo su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante su sola mirada, notó que bajaba la mirada pero no le dio importancia, sus ojos se posaron sobre sus labios y deseo probarlos nuevamente, igual era su esposa, tenía derecho, pero eso significaría que también tendría que cumplir a cabalidad el papel, situación que la asustaba, ella no se quería entregar a nadie que no amara pero eso simplemente comenzaba a verse lejano, las cosas le estaban dejando claro que tarde o temprano tendría que suceder y sería con él.

Bajó la mirada pues lo veía demasiado concentrado pero fue justo en ese momento cuando todo el momento mágico se terminó.

- ¿Quieres dejar de verme como carne para comprar? – vociferó molesta a lo que el aludido la miró en igual condición.

- Entonces deja de andar así por la habitación. – sentenció señalando la única prenda que la cubría. Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y aún cuando hubiera querido contestarle no lo hubiera hecho, él tenía razón.

- _Una vez más, solo una vez – _pensó observando fascinado a su esposa. Decidió que debía vestirse o podría pescar una pulmonía pero fue en ese momento cuando sintió que la mano que sostenía su muñeca la halaba hacia él, en un rápido movimiento la otra se posicionó en su cintura y la acercó aún más, podía sentir su agitada respiración y supo que debía frenarlo a cualquier costo pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo los labios de él se posaron en los suyos tal como en su sueño, la sensación era la misma.

Debía mantener la cabeza fría o esto se le iría de las manos, intentó zafarse del agarre pero esto solo produjo el efecto contrario puesto que había terminado sentada sobre las piernas de él, no podía, no debía seguir pero simplemente era tan bueno como para dejar de hacerlo, sin darse cuenta Kagome comenzó a corresponder el beso que nada tendría de tierno, todo lo contrario este era apasionado, cada vez más sus cuerpos exigían más.

La pelinegra subió sus brazos hasta el cuello del moreno volviendo más íntimo el momento, las manos de él ahora se encontraban en su perfecta cintura, una de las manos de Inuyasha había comenzado a recorrer delicadamente la espalda de la chica que no lograba evitar suspirar ante su simple tacto.

Sus cuerpos parecían quemarles por dentro, el beso era más apasionado que al principio y habían perdido la razón, se estaban dejando llevar por las sensaciones, justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que se separaran aun con la respiración agitada.

Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo por la interrupción y giró sus dorados ojos hasta la chica que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha intentando normalizar su respiración, sonrió arrogante al notar el tipo de reacciones que podría lograr en ella, se acercó hasta su esposa y la abrazó hacia él. Ella correspondió el abrazo y se sonrojó a sobremanera, de no haber sido por el golpe en la puerta estaba segura de que lo hubieran hecho.

Ambos se extrañaron pues los golpes no volvieron a escucharse, Inuyasha bajó la vista y observo aquellos ojos chocolates que le encantaban, estaba apenada y eso la hacia ver realmente hermosa, sabía que ella podría arruinar el momento y sinceramente no lo deseaba, así que antes de que intentará algo para evitarlo la volvió a besar con la misma intensidad que antes.

Ella intentó detenerlo pero simplemente no podía, tampoco quería, sabía que había durado bastante para ser hombre, ya se le había hecho extraño que no se lo hubiera exigido pero estaba claro que no podría soportarlo tanto y el hecho de tener que oler su aroma y sentir su calor todos los días y noches era demasiado agobiante para ella, al poco tiempo ya ambos se encontraban en la misma situación que momentos antes se habían encontrado.

Lentamente la fue recostando en la cama sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a bajar y depositaba dulces y tiernos besos por su mentón, su cuello, se detuvo un momento ahí dejándola sentir sensaciones realmente placenteras, Kagome se sentía totalmente fuera de sí, todo aquello era demasiado bueno, estaba decidida, si se entregaba a alguien sería únicamente a él, nadie más, él era su esposo a partir de ahora y hasta la muerte.

Los golpes en la puerta nuevamente volvieron y ahora más insistentes que antes.

- I…nu…ya…sha – logró balbucear, tratando de llamar la atención del chico que parecía mas entretenido en la piel que dejaba ver la toalla que en lo que le decía, aunque ella tampoco estaba muy concentrada en llamarlo como quisiera.

Los golpes sonaron un poco más fuerte

– _Señora_.

Inuyasha gruñó algunas maldiciones por lo bajo y se separó lentamente de la chica a la cual ayudo a sentarse, Kagome aún intentaba concentrarse pero las sensaciones todavía recorrían su cuerpo y cada contacto que tenía con Inuyasha le parecía un toque de fuego.

- _Señora_ – en ocasiones Kikyo podía llegar a ser tan molesta, Kagome se abrazó a Inuyasha que le correspondió.

Se soltaron e Inuyasha depositó un último beso para poder levantarse y arreglarse la ropa, dándole tiempo a Kagome para que se arreglara, abrió la puerta y observó a su amiga parada frente a su puerta con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pasa – la chica entro al acto y el salió cerrando la puerta.

La chica veía inquisitivamente la puerta y luego a Kagome sentada en la cama con nerviosismo, no había que ser sabio para saber que había irrumpido en un momento inapropiado, Alá la librara si Inuyasha estaba de mal humor ahora.

- Disculpe señora, pero le venía a informar que la cena está lista y que debe vestirse elegante. – Caminó lentamente hasta el armario y observó que vestimenta sería la más apropiada.

- ¿Por qué? – Ambas chicas se observaron y Kikyo sonrió.

- El señor Taisho tiene visitas – con esto dicho, comenzó a elegir lo que vestiría su señora. Al cabo de algunos minutos todos se encontraban en el comedor esperando que la cena se sirviera, todo transitó tranquilamente y sin complicaciones, luego de aquello pasaron a la sala.

- Kagome querida – llamó Inu no Taisho. – Quisiera presentarte a uno de los socios de nuestras empresas. – Informó al tiempo que frente a ella se colocaba un hombre de cabello negro ondulado largo agarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran rojos y el sólo verlos le hacía sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación realmente molesta, ocultó su nerviosismo y saludó como debía.

– Ella es la esposa de mi hijo Inuyasha – Anunció enviándole una mirada gélida a su invitado, acto que ignoró el susodicho, tomó la mano de la chica y la besó, logrando que todos voltearan a verles en especial un chico de ojos dorados. – Debo recordarte que no puedes hacer eso – comentó molesto el padre ante el acto, casi inmediatamente Inuyasha llegó con ellos y saludó secamente al invitado.

- Naraku – Dicho esto tomó a Kagome de la mano y la apartó de aquel sujeto que la veía demasiado para su gusto.

Una vez fuera de la vista de todos, en el pasillo, el chico volteó sumamente molesto hacia Kagome que no pudo más que fruncir el ceño.

- Ya lo sé – soltó incluso antes de que Inuyasha pudiera siquiera articular sílaba. – Pero no sabía que lo haría, de haberlo sabido no hubiera dejado que lo hiciera – se abrazó a si misma, no por el frío sino por el presentimiento que tenía sobre ese sujeto. Inuyasha suspiró cansando y elevó sus ambarinos ojos hacia el cielo totalmente despejado.

Kagome posó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo del chico, lo recorrió completo y se paro en sus manos, cuando la tocaban parecían crear magia, algo que no había sentido con nadie, bueno, lo que hubiera ocurrido esa noche si Kikyo no hubiera llegado. Tampoco lo había hecho con alguien, el sólo recordar la situación en la que se encontraban horas antes la hizo sonrojarse profundamente.

Inuyasha bajó la vista y se topó con la imagen más inocente y sensual que hubiera conjeturado, sonrió arrogante al notar la intensa mirada de la chica y el sonrojo

- Veo que te afectó mucho. – La había puyado para que regresarla a la realidad, lográndolo

- Y a ti parece que no – Espetó. Estaba molesta por su comentario y con ella misma por haberse dejado llevar por los recuerdos.

- No lo creas, me cuesta mucho controlarme – le susurró sensualmente al oído, la chica se tensó y su corazón palpitaba a cien por hora.

Él tomo el velo y lo retiró lentamente para dejar al descubierto un rostro angelical iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna, no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez era diferente; era suave, lento, delicado, toda una delicia.

Se separaron por falta de aire y sonrieron cómplices

- Voy a aprovechar muy bien Holanda – le susurró antes de colocarle el velo y tomarla de la mano para entrar a la sala, Kagome iba tan ensimisma por lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos y besarlo que casi no se había percatado de sus palabras.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando lo comprendió, abrió los ojos y su expresión cambio completamente.

- ¿Holanda? – Tragó fuertemente y lo observó confundida, no sería en serio, no entendía que había querido decir con eso, aunque si se lo pensaba bien tenía mucha lógica, llevaban tres semanas de casados y no había luna de miel, entonces eso quería decir que… - No puede ser – disertó totalmente sorprendida y molesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Pues como ven los sentimientos están comenzando a aflorar, ya teníamos adelantado algo de este capítulo por lo que la actualización fue más rápida, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que se toman la molestia de leer, nos emociona saber que tiene bastante aceptación el fic, como lo habíamos mencionado antes, es un fic muy planeado, nada esta hecho al azar, para poder recrear alguna escena debemos investigar mucho.**

**Tienen razón en cuanto a lo de la novela, yo ya la vi (eternal-vampire) y tiene cierta similitud con la historia, también el hecho de que tuve que entregar un trabajo de la cultura árabe y de que la mamá de kikyo-dono le explicara algunas cosas de ellos nos ayudó bastante para inspirarnos.**

**Sin embargo, no opinamos que venga a ser una copia fiel puesto que al menos yo y mis ideas (Kikyo-dono) no las pude sacar de la novela, ya que ni la he visto y eso que creo que la están pasando en Cosmopolitan xD. Así que el trabajo es totalmente fruto de nuestras insaciables ganas de escribir un buen fic y pues claro, de nuestras investigaciones y conocimientos previos. Así que bueno, esperamos que el capítulo les haya gustado y también el hecho de que esta vez se ha podido actualizar más rápido n.n**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias. Matta ne.**


End file.
